How I Paid for College
by The Writer Triumphant
Summary: All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, he has no choice but to get help from Pence, whose motto is 'Illegal is faster'. [AU] [Zemyx] [RikuSora] [AkuRoku]
1. Part One: Tempest

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title.

**Dedication:** For all of us in college. For all of us on our way to college. For all of us that dread going to college. And for **Dualism**. Always for Dualism, because she rocks. Out loud and on ice. And she converted me to Zemyxism.

* * *

**Started:** November 18, 2006

**Finished: **November 21, 2006

* * *

**Part One: Tempest

* * *

**

**I always knew I would be an actor. **Ever since I was the scarecrow in the _Wizard of Oz_ school play in first grade. I belted out "If I Only Had a Brain" with every ounce of me, and was rewarded with thunderous applause. That's when I knew I wanted to do this for the rest of my life. I _so_ stole Dorothy's limelight. But then, Olette didn't mind so much. She looked cute in the blue and white checkered dress and ruby slippers, and that's all that really mattered to her.

After that, I put my heart and soul into acting. I was in every school play, often playing the lead male role.

In middle school I started having all of my performances taped. I was going to build up a great reputation and portfolio so that I could get into the school of my dreams. Juilliard.

Of course, money wasn't a problem. My father was CEO of Clear Water, Inc., a company that worked at purifying water supplies for large cities. And yeah, we were pretty loaded. So I didn't have to worry about how I was going to finance my dream. But I was going to work hard at earning it.

I lived with my dad, since my parents were divorced. I rarely saw anything of mom. She traveled a lot, always sending me weird gifts from all over the world. Back in middle school she sent me an Indian sitar, and I fell in love with the instrument, mastering it easily. Whenever she came to visit I always played something new for her because it made her happy. She was very supportive of my acting, and I always sent a copy of taped performances when she wasn't around to watch live. And when she was here, she always sat front and center and brought me huge bouquets of flowers.

My dad wasn't as supportive. I mean, he came to almost every opening night and smiled when the directors and other cast members said I was great, but he never seemed to get excited about it. It always made me miserable. Acting was my passion, and I wanted to share it with him. But he was too engrossed in his company. And every once in a while he took it upon himself to explain things about the business to me. I found these lectures rather dull, but tolerated them, thinking that maybe if I showed more enthusiasm, he'd also be more eagerness to hear about my "theatre stuff".

But usually I tried not to let it get to me. I had my mom to support me, as well as my friends. Riku and Sora always came, usually dragging Roxas along. Kairi and Naminé came, usually for Olette, but they always said I was great. And of course, my best friend Zexion was there. At every performance, without fail. Besides my mom, Zexion is my number one fan. I know he'll never admit it, what with his subdued nature and all. But I appreciate him being there, and if I ever get nervous – it happens to all great actors – I just find him in the audience and project to him and it never makes him embarrassed at all. We'd been friends since freshman year, and now that we were seniors we were practically inseparable. Okay, Zexion will never admit to that, either. He's got this allergy to anything that suggests he has a heart. Once, I asked him if he cried when Babmi's mother died, and he looked at me as though I'd asked if he sang the Birthday song while he peed.

But when he didn't have something up his ass, Zexion was a lot of fun. Like the time he volunteered to help paint the set for _The Miracle Worker_, a play about Helen Keller. We spent an entire afternoon painting the backdrop for the garden and it was great. (I played Helen Keller's father for that production, which was kind of boring. In fact, it was a rather dull play and the only interesting thing was seeing Roxas get kicked out by security.)

"Are you going to volunteer to help out for _The Tempest_?" I asked after I got the part of Ariel.

He shrugged. I took it as a yes.

Whenever I get a part in a play, I always dive headfirst into it. Ariel was no exception. From day one I could be found randomly reciting, singing, and spouting lines. It should have driven my friends crazy, but they were used to it. I even cajoled Zexion into reading Prospero one day while we were stuck in traffic.

"You're coming to opening night, right?" I asked for about the five hundredth time.

"Of course."

"My mom said she might come," I rambled on. "She's in Paraguay right now, apparently."

Zexion listened attentively and smiled and nodded at all the right times. I really couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Of course, I could do without his "other half". Don't get me wrong, I like Larxene. She's feisty, sharp, and possesses that fresh beauty athletic girls have. But I can't help feeling she's wrong for Zexion. She's just a little too pushy. A little too much spice and not enough sugar. I've never talked to Zexion about it, of course. For someone who shows only enough emotion to reassure us that he's alive and perhaps human, Zexion seems to be happy around her. So I keep my mouth shut.

So here I am, my senior year of high school. I have talent and a bright future, the best mom in the world, and great friends. Julliard it close enough to touch, especially in my dreams.

Of course, when things are this good, Fate usually steps in, gold sequined high heels and all, and proceeds to throw you a few obstacles for the sake of his amusement. Yes. Fate is a drag queen. After all, how else can I explain the mess that was the best summer of my life? One that just happened to find me tangled in thievery, fraud, and vandalism? Oh, and let's not forget my adventures in questioning my sexuality. Although, as Roxas so wisely put it, "You're in _theatre_, Dem. What made you think you were _straight_?"

* * *

**As Riku likes to put it, if it weren't for him, I'd still be a turtle. **Okay, so I was still shy. But since he singled me out in the hall that day – as though _I_ were the new kid instead of _him_! – and became my best friend, I've felt just a little more confident and less afraid of trivial things. So if it hadn't been for Riku, I would have never worked up the courage to ask Kairi Makino, my longtime crush, to be my girlfriend. Which, in retrospect, wasn't a trivial thing at all. It had to be the most important event of my seventeen year old life.

I'd known Kairi since grade school, and I'd always thought she was cute, with those eyes of forget-me-not violet blue and a heart shaped face framed by auburn red hair. She had an airy, irregular laugh that I loved, and she was great at making things. We became fast friends, and she was always there to listen when I had a problem, and always knew how to cheer me up without even trying.

I pretty much told her just that. How cute she was - that I loved her laugh and thought she was very creative and fun and a great friend – before I asked her out. I was nervous. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I was well aware of the faint traces of deep raspberry pink that graced my cheeks, but at least my words were clear and I had the courage to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Sora..."

She brought a hand up to her hair and idly played with a strand, violet blue eyes sinking in worry. "I think you're a great guy... honest and loyal... the best friend I could ever ask for. And you're not unattractive at all. But... I don't like you _that_ way. Can we still be friends?"

I could tell she was trying hard not to hurt my feelings, and my heart went out to her again. I nodded, relieved in a weird way. Maybe it was because I knew we'd still be friends no matter what. And if that's all Kairi needed, then maybe I should be okay with it, too.

She smiled and hugged me; saying, as an afterthought, "You know... you've changed since Riku. For the better, I mean. You used to be so quiet. But now you're showing everyone the real you. I'm glad. Everyone deserves to see that, Sora. Hey, keep it up, and someone will see whatever it is Riku saw in you – that potential – and want it..."

With that, she tugged her backpack strap a little further up and headed for her next class.

I thought about what she had said all through history, and I was still mulling it over come lunchtime.

"So?" Riku prompted as we pulled out of the lunchline, each bearing a slice of pizza and a bottle of juice.

I shrugged. "She said she doesn't like me that way."

"Oh..." his face fell, but then he smiled and pulled something out of his backpack, holding it out. Gummibears. I took them with a smile, but part of my mind had clicked with what Kairi had said earlier. Not exactly, of course, but it made sense. I mean, for Riku, the one who'd seen something in me worth pulling me out of my shell for, to remember that Gummibears were my comfort treat.

"Thanks, Riku."

Demyx was practicing a monologue when we got to the table, Pence and Olette looking on. All three of them were in Drama club and would be performing in _The Tempest_. Demyx had landed the part of Ariel. He'd been offered the role of Prospero, but said he'd rather be the fairy, saying that as an actor, he needed variety. Olette would be Miranda, and Pence was going to be Caliban.

"Has anyone seen Roxas?" I asked once Demyx had finished.

Pence and Olette exchanged looks, and I groaned. "What did he do?"

"He set his textbook on fire in chemistry and _accidentally_ spilled acid on the teacher," Olette replied.

"Professor Vexen?" I practically squeaked. That guy was creepy. Oh, Roxas, you idiot.

"Yeah... the acid ate away at his clothes and everything," Pence added.

My brother was a notorious troublemaker and all-around prankster. He was the cause of my first gray hair and my first trip to the slammer (the chocobo incident). He's also blind.

He lost his sight around the age of four, and no one's been able to explain why. But it's hereditary, apparently. My mom's brother lost his sight at the age of seven, and their grandfather lost it when he was five. So when my mom found out she'd be giving birth to twins, she knew there was a pretty good chance one of us would be affected. We call it the Iriyama Curse.

But people who know Roxas often forget he's blind. For one, he's a genius. Even though we're twins and I'm older by a minute, he'll graduate before I do because he was skipped ahead a grade. (He's a senior this year and I'm a junior.) And of course, Roxas lacks the shy and quiet handicapped demeanor. If I'm a turtle, Roxas is a fox. He's quick witted and sneaky as hell. And most of the time he gets away with it. Like the time we got arrested for the whole chocobo thing. It went something like this:

"Sora, I want to go to the petting zoo."

"I thought you were afraid of the petting zoo."

"I want to pet a chocobo. Pence says they're nice and don't bite."

"Okay, then."

So we went to the petting zoo, and I watched as Roxas pet the chocobos, the biggest smile on his face.

"Do you think they hate being trapped in here?"

"Maybe."

"Let's set them free!"

"Roxas... we can't do that."

But before I had even finished this sentence, Roxas had thrown me over the back of one like a sack of potatoes and leaped on, deftly opening the gate with his cane and calling for the chocobos to follow. We galloped out of there like we were taking a battlefield.

And of course, when the police arrested us, Roxas went and blamed it all on me. And they believed him! Because a blind kid certainly couldn't have done that, no.

My mom knew the truth, of course. But I still go tin trouble for not keeping a shorter leash on my twin. Doubtless another talk like that was waiting for me at home when mom found out what Roxas did today.

"He's in the principal's office now, Olette continued. "I heard him tell the principal that he thought the acid was water and he'd been trying to put out the fire."

"That's actually a pretty reasonable argument," Naminé said, appearing with Kairi at her side. Riku looked from me to Kairi, and seeing no conflict, greeted her as usual.

"Roxas is very smart," Naminé continued.

"You mean cunning," Kairi corrected, and they both laughed.

* * *

**There's something you have to understand.** Just because I'm blind, that doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything myself. And just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't _see_. In fact, while the Iriyama Curse chose me instead of my twin brother, I like to think I'm the most observant person in our circle of friends. Sora also says that I'm the bluntest. But hey, I don't have to be afraid of people's reactions to what I say. I can't see them, after all.

Don't think that means I'm happy about my situation, either. I can angst if I want. Like the time Sora and Riku had the brass to drag me to The Miracle Worker, one of Demyx's plays. Usually I like going. Even if I can't see, Sora sits next to me and describes everything in detail. But this play was about Helen Keller. You know, the girl who grew up deaf, mute, and blind? I guess it got to me, because in the middle of the play I started making a fuss, shouting "You suck!!" at random points, interrupting the scenes. Eventually they kicked me out, and Sora apologized once he figured it out.

But sometimes my handicap comes in useful. Like that time with the chocobos. And then there was today.

"Roxas, Professor Vexen tells me you deliberately set your textbook on fire today, and then splashed acid on him."

I did a very good job of keeping from laughing. I wasn't able to see what it looked like when the acid started eating up his clothes, but Larxene, my lab partner, had given me a pretty good description.

"How could I deliberately set my book on fire, Principal Xemnas?" I asked. "My textbook was a Braille copy, and I know it cost the school a lot of money to order it for me. I wouldn't be so ungrateful as to _deliberately set it on fire_. And as for the acid, I thought it was water. Professor Vexen just happened to be in the line of fire... if you'll forgive the pun."

There was silence, and I took advantage of it by moving my eyes around the office, knowing this inspired sympathy.

"I see how the situation could have been misinterpreted, Roxas. I'm sorry."

Score one for me.

"However, I would like you to dictate a letter of apology for Professor Vexen."

"Of course."

I heard rustling and the clicking of a pen. For the next ten minutes I dictated a very polite letter of apology to Professor Vexen. Principal Xemnas said he would deliver it personally and make sure I got another copy of the chemistry textbook.

"You can go to lunch now, Roxas."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and stop in here Wednesday morning before class."

"Why?"

"Don't think that just because you're blind, and because I let you off the hook today you're free to go on doing whatever you want. I'm assigning someone to look after you during school hours."

Score one for him.

"What?"

"We have a new student. He was enrolled this morning and will be starting school on Wednesday. His guardian says that he's had problems with responsibility in the past. So he'll be responsible for you, and maybe you'll both get something out of it."

And that was the end of that.

My mom was all for it, of course. In fact, I had the suspicion that she was the one who put Principal Xemnas up to it. So no matter of pleading would get me out of it. And believe me, I tried.

Sora shut himself up in his room when we got back from school, no doubt wanting some time alone to brood. I heard from Riku that he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask Kairi out, and she'd turned him down gently. Of course, Riku didn't know it, but he didn't do a very good job of sounding disappointed. Because he wasn't.

Of course, Naminé has to go and rub it in my face that even though I could _see_ what was going on between my brother and his best friend long before either of them caught on to it, when it came to my own love life I was _just as blind as I actually was_. Sure, it sounds really lame, but it's true.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Praise, flames, constructive criticism, questions, and general remarks encouraged! Thank you.

_Because people are stupid, and I hate them._ _You see... I have discovered that the key to happiness is to be entirely unreachable at all times._ – Rat, **Pearls Before Swine** by Stephen Pastis

Don't listen to Rat. The key to happiness is chocolate. That in mind, I am fully reachable. See that button down there that says "Review"? Yeah. If you click it, and write something to me (preferably about this chapter) it will reach me. And I will be happy. Then I will go buy chocolate. And be even happier.

**- The Writer**


	2. Part Two: Eye

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. If I owned any of it legally, you'd have to pay me to read it. And I could make a living off of it. And I wouldn't have to work summers making pizza. Not that I hate making pizza. It's just not as fun as playing with the KH cast.

**Dedication:** For all of us out there who constantly insist that we _don't need help, so fuck off_. For all of us who've tried to help someone like that. For all of us who admit – reluctantly – that we _need help, please? _And especially for **Dualism **– who rocks out loud and on ice for always and is my best and favorite reviewer, **Strychnine Laces** - who is having my children: little Axel, Zorro and Cheza, and for **TBPK**, who likes the POV switching and, like me, can so totally see Demyx as Ariel, which isn't wrong at all. I think he'd be flattered. Really.

And for **Koki-chan**, of course, who went crazy with the genetics. Thanks, fool.

**Opening Notes: **Yes, I will constantly be switching POV, but it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who's talking. I'll always open with Demyx, though, as he's the main character. I have discovered that people – you, the readers – like long chapters. Since it is quite difficult for me to do that, I decided that if I use more POVs, then the chapters will indeed be longer. So in this chapter I introduce Axel's POV.

* * *

**Started:** November 22, 2006

**Finished: **November 26, 2006

* * *

**Part Two: Eye**

**Every Tuesday, my father took me out to dinner. **I began to call these "business meetings" after a while, as this was when I got lectured on the finer points of "the business". In all honesty, my father could have been ranting about pineapple thongs for all I paid attention. Sure, I'd told him once or twice that I really wasn't interested in running a water supply company, even though I did agree that providing clean water to people was an important priority. I'm going to Juilliard to become an actor. I'll perform on Broadway. And eventually I'll direct some. My father seemed to think acting was a "hobby". Like golf was for him. I often wondered why my mom left me with him. But then I think about it, and I know it's because she wanted me to have a good education. And I resolve to tolerate these Tuesday dinners.

"And that," he finished, "Is what Proxy Representation is all about." He smiled proudly at me as though he'd just revealed the meaning of life.

To avoid having to put in my opinion, I grabbed a dinner roll and wolfed it down, then worked at my pasta.

"Next Friday is your play, right?" he asked.

"Next Friday," I assented, surprised that he was going to change the conversation.

"I'm bringing a lady friend of mine. She wants to meet you."

A lady friend?

"That's nice. Mom said she might be coming."

"Isn't she in Mexico?"

"Paraguay," I corrected. "But she said she'll going to New York soon, so she'll probably stop by to watch me Saturday night."

"And this is a Shakespeare play, right?"

"_The Tempest_. Yeah, it's Shakespeare."

"Good. Clarisse likes him."

Clarisse, eh? "Did I tell you that the director is letting me use my sitar for Ariel's song?"

* * *

"**I want it to be light blue."**

Cid pulled a shirt down from the shelf and set it in front of me. I ran my fingers over it. Cotton. Perfect. I nodded, and Cid whisked it away. A moment later I heard the computer humming and the printing machine going. Cid was an old friend of mine who ran this place called Ultima Impressions, a shop that custom made stuff. I came almost every week to have a new T-shirt made. I told Sora what I wanted, and he drew it out for me, fixed it on our computer, and printed it out for me to take to Cid, who scanned it into his machines and printed it out onto a shirt for me.

"So what's new?" the old man asked.

"Principal Xemnas and my mom have decided I need to be supervised during school hours, so some new kid's going to be babysitting me for the rest of the school year."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But if they think I'm going to let this kid lead me around by the hand, feed me my lunch, and watch me while I pee, they've got another thing coming."

"Be careful, Roxas."

"Aren't I always?"

I heard the sound of my new shirt being wrapped up in tissue paper and carefully pulled the right bills out of my wallet. I'd made this shirt special for tomorrow.

* * *

**Helping Roxas get dressed in the morning was my job.** Oh, he could dress himself. Mainly I was just there to make sure he chose the right clothes.

"I want to wear darker pants today. And my new shirt. And my sushi-patterned socks."

I arranged the items on his bed and went to turn on the radio for him, making a mental note to help him clean his desk later. It was a mess. I trailed my fingers across the Braille pages.

Wait.

I ran my fingers over the bumps again. Fortunately, my mom insisted I learn to read Braille, too. I wasn't as fast as Roxas was, but I managed.

C-A-N-T-I-C-L-E my fingers read. Canticle. O-F-T-H-E-R-A-I-N. Canticle of the Rain. I ran my fingers over it again a few more times. It was a poem.

_Canticle of the Rain_

_Like tin soldiers march_

_To war, to war._

_The rhythm in my head,_

_On the roof._

_These tears of God,_

_Drip from the diamonds_

_In the sky_

_The stars shine._

"I didn't know you wrote poetry, Roxas."

He paused, pulling on a sock.

"Tell anyone and you're dead."

"Of course." I smiled. "It's really good."

"It's just a bunch of free verse..." He pulled on his new shirt, and I smiled. It was light blue, with the words "Is that my cane stuck up your ass?" written in bold black letters with a doodle of his cane.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"If you want..."

"Of course. I'll describe him to you."

"Thanks, Sora."

I stepped forward and hugged him gently, briefly.

"That's what big brothers are for, Roxas."

He smiled. "One last thing, though. Can you get me my sunglasses?"

* * *

"**He said he's bringing a lady friend."**

Zexion gave me a curious look, urging me to continue.

"I'm happy for him, I guess. He hasn't dated much since he and mom split up. But at the same time..."

"Dem. Your parents aren't getting back together. There's nothing wrong with them moving on."

I nodded. Sure, Zexion didn't talk much, but when he did, he always knew the right thing to say.

"_I_ can't wait to meet Clarisse," Larxene cuts in, sliding between me and Zexion.

"What if she becomes our stepmother?" I ask, giving her a skeptical look.

Perhaps I neglected to mention this, but Larxene happens to be my sister from my dad's first marriage. So when I say she's just a little too pushy sometimes, I say it from experience. Larxene was the one who broke my toy piano when I was five because I wouldn't stop playing when she asked (read: demanded) that I stop because I was giving her a headache. She's just jealous of my musical talent because the only thing she ever learned how to play was "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and after the first three times, mom and dad decided that she was tone deaf and either needed voice lessons or a new hobby.

So Larxene took up soccer. And if you ask me, adding a competitive element to her overpowering nature wasn't exactly a good move. But hey, she's good at it, and she even has a few scholarships lined up.

"Maybe it's time dad married again," she replied with a shrug, then proceeded to take up all of Zexion's attention. I try not to think it's because she knows it annoys me, but Larxene can never do anything innocently. And Roxas tells me that she often rants about how I always hog Zexion during school hours. But hey, how can I not? Ever since they started dating I rarely see Zexion outside of school. Zexion avoided the subject altogether. Not that it was hard for him. I think I've mentioned before that he doesn't talk much?

"Hey, Zexion!" I said suddenly, successfully filling the silence just as Larxene leaned in to kiss him, "You promised to help paint the backdrop today, remember?"

He nodded and gave Larxene a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, I did."

A dark look crossed my half sister's face. "I'll help, too," she said.

Shit. There was no way I could turn her down. But that meant no alone time with Zexion.

"Don't you have to talk to your coach, My Lark?" Zexion asked. She deflated. That pet name always got her. And he was right.

"You're taking me out after school, right?" He nodded. She smiled and was gone. Inwardly, I celebrated.

I had Zexion all to myself for lunch. We managed to finish painting the island backdrop and I ranted some more about my dad and his new girlfriend who I hadn't even met yet, and then I performed Ariel's song with my sitar. My mom had called the night before to confirm that she would come to my performance, and I told her about dad's "lady friend".

"Oh, hon, I already know," she'd said.

"And you're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. Your father has his own life now."

We talked for a long time after that, and before she hung up she admitted she was a little surprised, too. But that she and I could be there to provide moral support for each other. Like always.

"Just don't let it get in the way of your performance," Zexion advised as we parted to go to class once lunch was over.

* * *

"**I'm going to burn all of your underwear." **

Reno chose to ignore me as usual. I was a shameless attention addict and he knew it.

"Axel," he began in that I-know-I'm-not-dad-but-just-pretend-you-respect-me voice. "I'm really proud of you for passing your remedial classes and getting yourself back into a regular high school. I know you've improved a lot since..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it. Go ahead, Reno. I've improved a lot since you managed to pull me away from Xigbar and the others. "You've improved a lot and I'm proud of you. But you still have a ways to go, and that's why I volunteered you for this."

Reno was my older brother and while our parents were traveling the world, he was also my guardian. In two weeks I'd be eighteen, but I was still going to have to listen to him until I graduated. So there was no way out of this whole babysitting the blind kid thing. I was not happy. But I guess it could be worse.

The high school was nice, at least. Big and new. Not like the crap center I'd been attending for the past two years for my remedial classes and counseling. I had my own locker, Reno gave me ten dollars for lunch, and the place was teeming with cute girls and guys.

Reno walked with me to the office to get my schedule and to meet the principal and Roxas, the kid I was going to be looking after.

"Basically they just expect you to keep an eye on him, make sure he isn't doing anything that could cause him – or anyone around him – harm," Reno said as we waited for them.

Principal Xemnas entered first and shook Reno's hand, thanking him and me for helping them with Roxas.

"I think he just craves attention," Xemnas explained. "I've been told it's quite normal in children with disabilities, but Roxas needs to understand that some things he does can have dire consequences. He can't see the damage he's doing, so he can't possibly understand. We just need you to keep an eye on him, Axel. Don't let him do anything that could put anyone in danger. Especially him."

I nodded. "Sure. I'll do my best to uh... be a responsible presence for him."

"I guess it's time you met him, then. You'll have all the same classes, of course." The principal pushed a button on the machine on his desk.

"Rikku, you can let Roxas and Sora in now."

He turned to me. "Sora is Roxas's twin brother. If they were in the same grade – Roxas was skipped ahead a year – Sora would take care of him. But if you ever need help with Roxas you can just find him."

Two boys entered the office, but they were very obviously fraternal twins, since they had a slightly different build and different hair. Roxas – I knew it was him because he wore dark glasses and carried a red tipped white cane – had a head of dark blond hair that swept up and stuck out at a weird angle. Sora's hair was a crazy mane of chocolate. Sora was also a little softer in the face, whereas Roxas was all chiseled angles. Sora walked with an air of caution, but Roxas walked and held himself brazenly. Ironic since he couldn't exactly see where he was going without help.

I read his shirt and smirked. So, an attitude, huh?

"What does he look like, Sora?" Roxas asked. I shot the seeing twin a look that said I'll pay you twenty bucks if you tell him I look like Orlando Bloom. Sora shrugged and smiled.

"He's taller than you, and he's kind of skinny..." I glared. "And his hair is crazy like mine, only it's bright red, and his eyes are green. The green that used to be your favorite color..."

Roxas seems pleased with the description because he puts his hand on Sora's shoulder and nods.

"It's nice to meet you, Axel," he says, turning slightly and sticking out his hand. To my credit, I don't laugh. He's facing about three feet to my left.

"Likewise."

"Oh!" he seems to realize his mistake and sticks out his cane to find me, only to smack me hard on the arm. I might be jumping to conclusions, but I think I see him smirk a little bit at my yelp of pain. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"We should get to class, then," Sora says. "I'll walk you two there."

"I'll pick you up after school, Axel," Reno reminds me as we head out.

"We have English first," Roxas says.

"I hate English..." I muttered.

"It's Roxas's best subject," Sora added, earning him an elbow from his twin. Sora just grinned and laughed.

"I'll catch up to you guys at lunch," Sora said once we'd reached our classroom. "I've got to go to my art class." And he was gone, too.

Roxas entered the classroom and started swinging his cane around, looking for an empty seat. Noting that he was about to give a few of our classmates bruises, I grabbed his wrist.

"I'll find you a seat."

"Hey, Roxas, is that your _boyfriend_?" a girl with sleek blonde hair teased.

"Cork it, Larxene," Roxas said, but he was smiling.

She stood up and walked over. "I'm Larxene. Roxas's friend."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

Roxas snorted.

"She has a boyfriend."

"I don't doubt it," I replied, only slightly fazed. Larxene had a petite athletic figure, and her smile reminded me of a nymph. Not my type. But she could be a friend for sure.

"I should introduce you to Zexion and Demyx," Larxene said. "You're joining us for lunch, right?"

"Sure."

She returned to her seat and winked.

"Here, Roxas," I said. "There's an empty desk to your right there."

"Yeah..." he tapped around and found it, then sat down, pulling out a tape recorder and a notebook.

"So..." he said, turning to face me, mostly. "Sora said you have hair like his, messy and all over the place. And it's red." He smirked. "So basically you look like a clown."

I glared, then remembered he couldn't see.

"Please. Clowns wish they could pull the look off as I do. It works on me."

"Right."

He stuck out a hand, and it hovered a mere inch from my nose. "May I?"

I blinked. What? Oh.

"Uh... I guess. Sure."

Fingers traced lightly over my features and I tried to keep from enjoying it. This was just his way of seeing. Too soon he pulled his hand back.

"Well?"

"What?" he tilted his head. "I was just trying to get a better image of you in my mind."

"He's _hot_, Roxas," Larxene piped up, and I smiled at her. Oh yes. Definitely a friend. Several people in the class laughed at the comment, and then Roxas took off his dark glasses.

It was like feeling pain for the first time. His eyes were so beautiful and I was suddenly overwhelmed at the thought that they can't see anything. It's like looking up at clear blue sky on a cold January day. So bright and piercing. Unblinking like the blind eyes of love and justice.

Okay. That sounded way too much like Sailor Moon for my liking.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" I said once my breathing was back to normal.

"What does the board say?"

I blinked. What?

"Professor Yensid puts up a writing prompt on the board each day for us to write about before class starts."

Oh.

"It says: Describe your favorite thing. Use sensory imagery and make it poetic and figurative."

Roxas smiled and started working. I knew what I was going to write about without having to think about it.

* * *

**- The Writer**

**Ending Notes:** The other reason I don't write long chapters is because I want to write them and post them in the same day. I simply don't have time to write out 3000+ words in one sitting. So that's why I took a few days longer to update this. That and our wonderful ff(dot)net was having alert issues. But they have been fixed!

Remember, the key to happiness if chocolate and reviews! So. You supply me with the reviews and I will supply myself with the chocolate.


	3. Part Three: Fire

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, read this fic. It's better.

**Dedication:** For all of us who have been in love. For all of us who have been rejected. For all of us who cringe when we spot a couple walking along, holding hands. For **Dualism**. Always for Dualism because she moves the ground beneath me and I cannot express enough how much I am grateful for her. And to the miraculous **Animage**! Who has returned! (At least to review.)

**Opening Notes: **FF(dot)net sucks. First the alerts go down forever, and then we get them back and for a whole – for me it was a day – the document manager refuses to let anyone upload a chapter.

But I feel so inspired to write now after a few days of typing this out like pulling teeth! I have just read the first chapter of a gift fic Dual has written for me, and let me tell you, I am a serious writer. Really I am. But when I read this first chapter I quite nearly lost my composure and was thisclose to dissolving into a pool of OMG-ing squealing fangirl. Shudder. But oh, it was lovely! It was so wonderful that I left a review about a page and a half long. I'm just going to brag to anyone what will listen: _She_ wrote that for _me_!

And she rocks out loud, on ice and dipped in chocolate. So yeah... look for that story. **Advanced Theory**. I mean, I already read it, but I am absolutely hell-bent on getting some sort of virtual refrigerator so that I can stick it up there.

Anyway.

* * *

**Started:** November 27, 2006

**Finished: **December 1, 2006

* * *

**Part Three: Fire**

"**Before you can say 'come' and 'go,'  
And breathe twice and cry 'so, so,'  
Each one, tripping on his toe,  
Will be here with mop and mow.  
Do you love me, master? No?"**

I muttered these lines to myself as I put my books in my locker.

"Dearly, my delicate Ariel. Do not approach Till thou dost hear me call." (1)

I turned around, my smile only slipping a bit as I realized that Larxene was firmly latched onto Zexion's arm.

"Well, I conceive," I replied.

Larxene frowned, not entirely understanding. She only attended my performances when dad dragged her along.

"I want you two to meet a new friend of mine," Larxene said before we could continue shooting lines from the play back and forth. "Roxas was assigned a pair of eyes named Axel, and he's going to have lunch with us."

"We'll all toast his health," Zexion drawled, and I laughed.

"Zexion, that isn't very nice!" Larxene snapped.

"It's true, though," I said. "Whoever gets stuck watching after Roxas is in for one hell of a ride."

I closed my locker and all three of us headed to our lunch area, a picnic table between the two best trees on campus for shade, fall beauty, and alternative seating. Roxas and Sora liked sitting on the lowest branch on the shorter one, and Pence scrambled up to the higher branch on the other one every day. Zexion, Larxene and I had seen sitting at the table for a some minutes, Pence and Olette talking about the play and Kairi and Naminé deep in discussion about something, when Larxene suddenly stood up and called, "There you are, Roxas, darling!"

He was walking over to us, followed closely by Sora and a tall, svelte guy with an explosion of red hair.

"This is Axel," Sora said, nodding toward the new guy. "He's Roxas's eyes."

Axel shot him a look.

"Hey, it's better than being called my seeing eye dog, isn't it?" Roxas said, sensing the slight tension in the air.

Pence laughed, nearly falling off the tree branch.

"You will refer to me as 'Axel, My Savior.' And make sure it sounds as though you're capitalizing it."

Roxas smirked. "Hey, Dem. I think I found you a new theatre buddy. He's rather dramatic, isn't he?"

Everyone but Axel laughed.

"True!" Larxene said, fighting gales of mirth.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Axel muttered, but he was smiling. I hoped he felt immediately included and surrounded by friends.

To everyone's surprise, especially Sora's and Roxas's, Axel helped Roxas sit down on the low tree branch, then set up his lunch tray – opening his soda and ketchup packets and laying them all out neatly.

"I worked at a children's hospital for a while," he explained when he caught me looking.

"You're going to spoil him rotten," Larxene put in.

"But Roxie is so adorable!" Axel crooned in mocking sugar tones. "I can't help but spoil him."

Roxas picked up a ketchup packet and squirted it at his fries. Of course, he managed to pull it off spectacularly, missing the fries entirely and shooting in Axel's general direction. The redhead sputtered and gagged, glaring darkly at his charge and we all laughed. Oh Axel. You really have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

* * *

**Demyx called me several dozen times while I was out with Larxene.** He was nervous about the play and about meeting this Clarisse woman. I assured him every time he called, that he was going to be a wonderful Ariel, and that Clarisse would love him.

"Thanks, Zexion."

I smiled. Demyx doesn't realize it, but he has such a nice voice. I love hearing him sing.

The fifth time my phone rang, Larxene snatched it away, flipped it open with a murderous snarl, and barked, "Demyx you whore! Zexion and I are trying to spend time together! Go listen to show tunes and play with your mermaid dolls, will you?" She hung up with a flick of her wrist that reminded me of someone throwing a dart. A poisonous one.

I'll bet you're wondering how I ended up with this girl, right?

You should consider yourself lucky, you know. My friends will tell you that I don't talk much. But here it goes.

My relationship with Larxene is a mistake.

I'd known the Suzumuras since I was five, at least. They moved in down the street one day when I was walking back from morning kindergarten with my mother. And let me tell you something. Morning kindergarten sucks. The kids who went to afternoon kindergarten got to watch cartoons and sleep in a bit before they were forced to the magic story rug. But I digress.

We saw a moving van, and my mother made some remark about how she read in the paper that Suzuma-san had been very successful in his business as of late, taking Clear Water, Inc. to a whole new level.

"He's a very successful man now,' I remember her saying. "We should drop by later, bring some cookies."

So we did, and Suzuma-san said his son and daughter were in the garden playing and that I should go join them. The house, like ours, was rather big, and I wandered a bit before reaching the back porch.

That's when I heard Demyx singing for the first time. And his voice was so beautiful, so sweet. It was like honey and spring.

_Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings  
Land and sea have come together  
Joined in peace and harmony  
Fairytales and miracles  
Are what we're singing of _(2)

It was hard at first, to grasp that this little boy, this beautiful little boy with dark blonde hair and fair skin – this little kid who was my age – could sing so much like an angel.

He turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Hi!" he said, his speaking voice so unlike his singing voice but I loved it still. "We just moved here."

I nodded dumbly.

"You want to come play with me?"

And later, when we were nine or ten, I began subtly showing him my affection. A hug now and then. One of my mother's cookies. Demyx didn't get it. But then, we were young and I wasn't quite sure what I was hinting at myself. Finally, one day I blurted out that I liked him. We were twelve. He just smiled and said he liked me too. That I was his best friend. He still didn't get it. I was starting to wonder just how dense he was. I mean, I hugged him more often, I even kissed him on the cheek once. And that took a lot of courage.

Now.

Larxene.

Ever since that day when Demyx cemented our new friendship with a game of hide and seek, Larxene's jealousy toward her half-brother increased. I could tell almost right way that she liked me. She was constantly butting into our games, insisting that we include her. I tolerated her for Demyx's sake.

And then we were in high school. I withdrew a little from Demyx. Less hugs. I became afraid that people would scoff at my feelings.

And secretly, I hoped they would go away. My heart sped up when he smiled, when he sang. When he told me that he valued my friendship. On the rare occasions I allowed him to embrace me, I felt my whole body tingle with the pleasure of his touch. I was disgusted with myself. But I couldn't help what my heart was doing to me.

At the beginning of our junior year, I decided to finally put the cards on the table. Let Demyx decide what he wanted to do. I went to his house and found him waiting for me.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Dem." I laid aside my planned speech, recognizing that he needed me. Needed me to listen to his problems and possibly help him.

"Listen," he said. "Larxene... she really likes you." He smiled. "And even though I think she's a pain, I like her best when she's happy. So I wondered if you'd take her out on a date? I mean, just to see if you feel anything for her, too. And if you don't, it's okay. But I'm asking you to give her a chance."

One date turned into two. And three. And then we were an item, and I wasn't sure how it had happened, but I decided maybe it was better this way. It couldn't possibly be right for me to feel those things for Demyx, and instead I should look forward to a future with Larxene. Demyx could still be my best friend, but nothing more.

The best thing about Larxene was that she didn't expect me to be overly affectionate. She didn't mind sitting in silence with me, and she wasn't high maintenance. What bothered me, what really bothered me, was how she treated Demyx. He was my best friend. And I _loved_ him. And she had to go and treat him the same way she did when they were kids.

"Lark," I said, taking my phone back. "I'm going to go be with Dem for a while. He shouldn't be alone right now." (3)

"Zexion. I want to be alone with you for an hour or two, and he has to go and throw his personal problems in between us. He's such a drama queen and he really needs to learn to get on by himself." She held out her hand. "Now give me your phone so that I can shut it off and we can spend the rest of the afternoon together."

A mistake.

I look at her, standing there, sleek platinum blonde hair and impish smirk, a bolt of lightning in her eye.

"Lark... I'd love to spend time together, just you and me..." and I would. Larxene is very good at just sitting and letting each of us be lost in our own thoughts. She's not afraid of speaking her mind, and she's a natural leader. But she can be insensitive without meaning to, and she can be bossy. "But Dem needs me right now. And you know? I think he needs you, too. We should go be with him."

* * *

**There had been a couple of guys before who'd fallen hard for Sora. **And both of them had used me. These guys seemed to think that the way to my brother's heart was though me. In a way they were right. Sora always paid attention to anyone who was nice to me. He was especially appreciative of them, but I had other views.

And then there was Riku. Riku treated me the way I wanted to be treated. Like there was nothing wrong with me at all. Riku, who could also be called my best friend. Whenever we were alone, just him and me, he never made a huge fuss if I was going to run into someone or something because I couldn't see. He'd simply put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I knew to move toward him, averting whatever minor disaster. And if he ever noticed I was in a bad mood, he'd drag me off to "show" me something.

Riku's hobby was finding interesting sounds for me. Sometimes it was something completely traditional. Like the new timpani in the bandroom. Sometimes it was just weird, like the sound the library door made if you opened it fast enough. If I didn't know for sure that Riku was in love with my brother, and if I swung that way, I probably would have fallen in love with him. He was a very understanding guy, smart and loyal to us all.

"Hey, Roxas," Riku leaned over toward me. "You got a minute? I want to show you something." He sounded excited, so I nodded.

I felt someone take my tray, and then a hand trailed from my shoulder to my wrist softly. I shuddered involuntarily at the touch, a numbness leaving a line of fire in its wake. I turned my hand over, taking the one offered, and Axel pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks," I muttered, letting go.

"Do you need me to come with?" he asked.

"It's okay. Riku can watch out for me."

We walked down the short path, away from them, and I felt Riku's hand alight on my shoulder. I moved toward him and heard someone call my name in greeting. I lifted my hand and waved vaguely.

"My music professor was talking to us about expressionism the other day," Riku explained, tapping softly on the piano bench and waiting for me to sit down. "He was talking about how composers started experimenting with all sorts of new sounds. Listen to this."

The piano started up, a rickety lullaby in a minor key, climbing and falling, and then there was a sound like rumbling thunder in the distance, like a monster, like the place between awake and asleep.

"What was that?"

Riku laughed.

"The inside of the piano," he explained. "You drum on the strings inside."

"That's amazing," I said.

"Yeah... hey Roxas?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about this whole Axel thing?"

I shifted until I knew I was facing him. "I hate how Principal Xemnas is treating me. I hate that from now on this guy is going to be constantly watching me."

Riku chuckled.

"Well, I dunno, Roxas. If you didn't get in trouble all of the time, we might be able to avoid this."

I sighed.

"You know me, Riku. I can't help it."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know. You're a rotten little prankster and whenever you get an idea in your head you go with it. But Roxas... I do agree with the principal that sometimes you don't think about what you're doing. And I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because of one of your stupid pranks."

I smiled.

"I'll try to be better about it, then."

"Hey," I could tell by his voice that he was grinning. "I'm sure _he_ isn't too happy about getting stuck with _you_, either. Maybe you should both try to make the best of it."

Later on, months later, I would remember this conversation with fondness. Axel and I sure did make the best of it.

* * *

**Chemistry was my favorite subject.** I'd always enjoyed making things explode and combust and... I mean, I find it very interesting how different chemicals react with one another. And fire.

"You'll be Larxene and Roxas's new lab partner," Professor Venxen said when I reported to class.

Larxene immediately pulled me over to their table. "I'm so lucky," she said to me. "I have the two hottest guys in class as my partners."

I grinned. "What are we working on today?"

"Just some basic chemical reactions. Roxas, get me the Bunsen burner, the striker, and the Erlenmeyer flasks. I'll get the other things from Professor Vexen."

My ears perked up. "Bunsen burner?"

Roxas smirked. "Are you afraid of fire, Axel?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. Not at all." I grinned like a maniac, and in a moment, the same expression had lit up Roxas's face. Sora would later tell me that I should have run for my life at the sight of that grin on Roxas's face. Personally, I was too wrapped up in my fantasizes about the flurry of dancing flames (4) to notice. Okay, so I did notice how a dimple appeared on his left cheek, making him look very impish in a way that was different from Larxene. Less attack of the talking dolls and more "You're _so_ going to have wet dreams about me tonight." At any rate, I was a pyro.

"Hey, Axel..." he began, attaching the tubing of the burner to the gas source, "I think you should light this. The last time I did, I set my textbook on fire."

"Did you?" I ask, amused, picking up the striker and playing with it. Oh look. Sparks.

"Yeah. I couldn't see it, of course, but Larxene told me it was really awesome. You know, huge flames shooting out of the Braille and everything." He grinned.

I switched the burner on, cackling under my break and raising the striker. (5)

"Perhaps this was my fault. I neglected to inform Professor Vexen about Axel's... _fascination_ with fire..."

Roxas snickered.

"Nonetheless, this will not go unpunished."

Roxas was silent.

"You will both clean Professor Vexen's lab, and I will be speaking to your guardians."

It wasn't so bad, actually. The punishment, I mean. The fact that Roxas managed to trick me into helping him conduct mischief wasn't so great. I was going to have to keep a closer eye on him and make sure the two of us were never left alone with combustible things. After school we re reported to the lab, and I started cleaning up the broken glass, telling Roxas where there were spills of chemicals for him to mop up. He had donned his dark glasses again, much to my disappointment, and I was trying to think of a way to ask him to take them off without offending him.

"Axel?"

I blinked, realizing that he was leaning across the lab table toward me, idly blotting a puddle of distilled water.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Sure."

"It's just down the hall," he said, picking up his cane. "I'll be back in a few."

I finished cleaning up the broken glass and started in finishing up what Roxas had been doing. I was amazed by him already. A few minutes passed and I started scrubbing hard at the burn marks on our lab table. Then, I heard a scream.

Shit.

Roxas!

It sounded as though he's walked into the girl's bathroom by mistake.

I rushed out into the hall, hoping that I was going in the direction. I certainly wasn't prepared for what I found: Roxas in the girl's locker room.

Now, understand that if a normal seeing male walked into a girl's locker room. He'd be screamed deaf and then have his brain slapped upside-down and his balls skewered and roasted.

But when Roxas – Roxas with eyes like blue crystal and a smile that would make Brittany Snow (6) swoon – walked into a girl's locker room, the scenario is very different after the initial shock. Because Roxas is blind, it is immediately understood that there has been a misunderstanding. So Roxas, instead of having his manhood fried and minced, is cooed over like a very adorable lost puppy.

"Roxas!"

There were quite a few shrieks and a squeal or two when I entered, pointedly looking down at the ground and snatching his wrist. "_There_ you are!"

"What are you doing?" he hissed, only loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked.

"Roxas, you pervert!" I said with an audible gasp.

The girls threw us questioning glances, and I continued. "No, I will _not_ describe to you how they look in their underwear!"

As I pulled him out of there, cheeks red from embarrassment and a few stinging slaps, he muttered, "That was mean, Axel." Then he began to laugh. "But I like your quick thinking."

* * *

**- The Writer**

(1) Please tell me you know how to read into this.

(2) "A New Day is Dawning" from Kingdom Hearts II.

(3) Zexion's pet name for Larxene is kind of a playful jab at her, being tone deaf as Demyx explained earlier.

(4) Axel's Organization XIII alias.

(5) Gourd... you should have seen me with this thing in high school chem. It's a little thing with a flint on the end. You sort of pinch together the handle and the flint scrapes against the metal and makes a spark for lighting the Bunsen burner. I loved making the spark.

(6) The American voice actress for Naminé.

Go read **Advanced Theory** now!


	4. Part Four: Care

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. _(If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, read this fic. It's better.) _

**Dedication:** For the many people who have this story on their alert list. For the many people who have this story on their favorites list. For the Zemyx, Soriku and AkuRoku fangirls. For **Dualism**! Because I am always ever so happy to get her reviews that I become instantly deliriously happy at the sight of them! For **Strychnine Laces**, who believes Larxene should be with Marluxia, and for **Experimental Fairimental**, who usually stays far far far far far away from slash, but made an exception for me!

**Opening Notes: **I don't mean to brag or anything, but I just wrote out three chapters of this story and it's already over 10,000 words long! That never happens to me on a story that is less than 9 chapters! I am so very proud of myself. I used to get so frustrated when people told me to write longer chapters. Because I couldn't. But now I have discovered that I can! Okay, mostly it's because I use at least 4 different POVs in each chapter... but hey! I've only got a couple of complaints for that, and I honestly think that as the chapters go on it will be a lot easier to figure out who's talking right away!

Oh!

Please tell me what you thought of the footnotes! I like pointing out little things in my stories. I'm doing it so if you want to _ahem_ leave a review, and you don't know what to say – other than Orange Mooching Gopher – you might want to pick up on one of those points?

On another note: I have just realized that perhaps another reason for these chapters being longer than normal is my longer than normal **Opening Notes** and **Dedication**. What do you think?

* * *

**Started:** December 2, 2006

**Finished: **December 3, 2006

* * *

**Part Four: Care**

"**Is something bothering you, Demyx?"**

I looked up, offering Marluxia, our director, my best smile. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous about tomorrow night."

"I thought you never got nervous."

"Well, not normally. But tomorrow night my dad is bringing his new girlfriend... I want her to like me."

"Don't worry. You're a creative soul, Demyx. I've never seen anyone so happy when they're acting. Everyone always enjoys your performances."

I nodded. "Thanks, Director. I feel better... and I'll do my best tomorrow night!"

"Great. Now get to class before you're late," he said, chuckling.

I blushed and skipped off to class, humming Ariel's song. Tonight was the last dress rehearsal before the big performance Friday night. Mom would be home after dinner, but she promised not to come to the rehearsal, knowing I wanted her to wait until opening night.

In truth, I wasn't really nervous about Clarisse. Mom didn't see anything wrong with it, wasn't bothered. And her being okay about it put me at ease. The thing I was worried about was Larxene. Or rather, Zexion and Larxene. Last night I'd been talking on the phone to Mom as she was boarding her flight, telling her how happy I was that she would be there for my performance, and going on about what a good friend Zexion was because he came to all of my performances no matter what. Larxene was in the kitchen with me, making herself a sundae. When she heard me say that about Zexion, she got this look on her face. That twisted impish grin that made her look like an evil doll.

"What?" I asked once I finished talking to mom.

"Zexion _isn't_ going to your performance Friday night."

I ignored her, of course. Zexion hadn't called me to tell me there was an emergency, so I couldn't believe her. But she sounded so sure of herself. And I wasn't going to see Zexion until English, which was a whole hour from now. So it was hard for me to concentrate in my first class when all I wanted to do was ask Zexion what was up.

He didn't answer me immediately when I asked. Somehow I managed to get though my whole chemistry lecture and find my way to English.

"Well?" I asked again. "Zexion..."

"Larxene and I had a fight," he confessed. Oh. I felt a tightness around my stomach and the involuntary flutter of my heartbeat.

"What happened?"

He smiled gently at me. "Well... she got upset when you were calling the other day, and she started going on about how we spend too much time together – you and I – and how I've been neglecting her."

I felt heat rise to my face. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I shouldn't have called you so many times yesterday, interrupted your time with her."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"But why did she say you weren't going to my performance?" I prodded.

"It's nothing, Dem. She's still upset, I guess."

"Zexion!"

"What?"

"You're hiding something from me!" I whined. "I know when you're hiding something because whenever you're hiding something you chew on your bottom lip." I put my hands on my hips.

Zexion gave a sigh of defeat.

"She said that if I went to your performance tomorrow night, she and I are through."

I blinked. It certainly sounded like something Larxene would do. For a moment, I hated her. Really hated her. But then I realized how she must feel. Zexion always came to each and every one of my performances. That was time he could be spending with her. I imagined how unloved it must make her feel.

"Then... you don't have to come," I said.

"Don't be stupid."

"Zexion," I began, seriously, "I know I don't say it often enough. Or ever. But Larxene is my sister, and I love her. Please don't hurt her because of me." And it was true. I did love Larxene. While she could be bossy and pushy and rude to me, there were times when she could actually be nice. Like the time I got sick before the opening night of Romeo and Juliet. Pence took my place as Romeo, and I was in a terrible blue funk over it until Larxene promised me that even if Pence was Romeo for that night, I would always be Romeo. Always.

"Dem..."

"Just... think about it, okay? Don't come watch me if you're only doing it to make her even more upset."

His eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you'd think that of me."

"Zexion?"

But class had started, and he refused to speak after that.

* * *

"**So... we're all going to Dem's performance Friday night, right?"**

Murmurs of agreement all around.

"What performance?" Axel asked. I sighed.

"Demyx is going to be performing in our school play, _The Tempest_. We're all going to go watch him."

Roxas pouted. I winced, having forgotten that school plays entailed bad memories for him. I'd have to mention that to Axel later. Along with mentioning to him that Roxas was straight. The redhead seeing-eye had been watching Roxas all day. And I don't mean the way he was assigned to, either. I brought it up to Sora a few times already, but he just laughed.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, Riku," he said with a smile. "And even if you were right," he continued, "I wouldn't blame Axel. Would you?"

I shook my head. Sora was right. Roxas was quite the looker – if you'll forgive the pun. But if Axel was looking to get into my best friend's brother's pants, then I was going to step in.

For now, though, I had other things to worry about. Zexion and Demyx weren't speaking to one another. At least, Zexion wasn't speaking to Demyx. This was almost normal, but Zexion seemed to be angry about something.

"Hey Sora," I said, leaning over and whispering to him, "Distract Dem for a bit. I want to see what's got Zexion for irked."

He nodded, his face flushed and smile bright and genuine. I love that smile.

"Right," he said, getting up from his seat on the tree branch and going to ask Demyx to explain the plot of the play.

"Hey, Zexion," I said. "Can I talk to you a minute?" He shrugged and got up to follow me to the bandroom, where I immediately sat down at the piano bench and began to play something softly. "Are you mad at Demyx?" I ventured.

As I expected, he didn't answer me. I sighed and continued.

"Well, I just thought it was weird, you know. The way you were ignoring him. He must be pretty troubled, too. But from what I could see, he was trying to make things alright between you two. Did you say something to make him upset?"

"I might have..." he replied thoughtfully.

"Demyx is your best friend, Zexion. So I'm sure you know how he must be feeling right now. He really cares about you, you know."

Zexion shifted uncomfortably on the piano bench, and I stopped my playing, eyes widening at the faint suggestion of pink briefly blazing across his cheeks.

"You like him," I said, and then, "You _like_ him. You like Demyx!"

Zexion's face seemed to visibly collapse, and I knew he was completely mortified.

"But why are you going out with Larxene?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Dem asked me to," he replied after a moment, regaining his composure. "Asked me to give her a chance."

"You idiot," I snarled.

"We fought the other day... and she said that if I go to the play tomorrow night, she and I are through."

"You're going, then?"

"Dem doesn't want me to."

"You're both idiots."

Zexion laughed softly. "Dem is like that, though. He doesn't like seeing people get hurt. And he doesn't like seeing Larxene mad."

"Only because she takes it out on him," I said. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Zexion left before I could get anything else out of him. I played one last chord on the piano and went to find Sora before class started.

"Did he say anything?"

I smiled, loving how Sora was always so eager. So energetic.

"He likes Demyx."

Sora tilted his head to one side.

"Of course he does. They're best friends." He looked at me as though I were mentally challenged.

I shook my head. "No. I mean he _likes_ him."

Sora seemed to absorb this, and then he laughed. "Very funny, Riku. First you tell me that Axel is drooling over my brother and now you tell me that Zexion has a crush on his best friend. Incredible." He laughed again, then gave an exaggerated gasp. "Riku Miyano!" he accused. "You've been reading _yaoi_ again, haven't you?"

I groaned. He had to go and bring _that_ up.

"No Sora. I have not," I returned tersely. "I'm simply stating the obvious. Hell, Zexion didn't even deny it!"

Again, Sora seemed to consider this. "Well... Demyx told me that Zexion and Larxene are fighting because Larxene thinks Zexion spends too much time with Demyx. Which, if you ask me, is pretty stupid. The only time they really have together is during school, and half the time Larxene is there, too."

I nodded. "She must feel threatened by him," I decided. "She might even suspect Zexion's feelings."

"I guess that makes sense..."

* * *

"**Don't come watch me if you're only doing it to make her even more upset."**

Didn't Demyx realize that I cared about him? That I'd never use him like that? How dare he imply that I'd only go to his performance to keep Larxene angry. I went to his performances because I wanted to be there for him. I went because he was my best friend. Because I loved him.

As for Larxene, she was just jealous. I was angry with her for driving me to choose between the two of them, but at the same time I understood her. Her mother had left her with her father, and she rarely called. And she never wrote or visited. On the flipside, there was Demyx, whose mother called him every week, wrote to him almost every day, and visited often between trips. Larxene didn't have many friends, and those that she did have were because of Demyx.

I was going to Demyx's opening night. I didn't even have to think about it. I wasn't going to keep this charade with Larxene up any longer. Hopefully she would understand.

Demyx gave up trying to talk to me about it after lunch, and he remained silent for the rest of the day. It tore me up, but I was still too stung by what he'd said to try to make things better now. I needed a little more time to cool off.

Larxene was waiting for me after school.

"I'm taking you home," I said when we got in the car. Normally we'd got o my house and do homework together.

She sighed.

"Demyx's mom will be back tonight. Could you come pick me up?"

I started the car.

"Lark, I'm a little pissed at you right now, okay?"

"Because I want you to pay a little more attention to me?" she asked.

"Because you're demanding that I choose you over my best friend."

"Zexion. Even when we're together, you always talk about him. You're never really focused on us at all."

I didn't answer her.

"Remember," she said when I pulled up in front of her house, "If you go tomorrow night... that's it, Zexion. We're over."

I shook my head.

"No, Larxene. I think we're over now."

She paused opening the car door.

"Zexion...?"

"Lark, I like you and all. I think I may have even loved you if you'd given me the chance," I admitted. "But you're my best friend's sister. I needed you to understand how important he is to me. I'm sorry for making you feel uncared for, but it was easier for me... Demyx, because he isn't pushy like you are. Sometimes you can be pushy without meaning to. Insensitive without meaning to."

She nodded.

"Not to sound cliché," I finished, reaching out and squeezing her hand gently, "But I still want to be your friend. Despite everything that I just said about you being pushy and insensitive, you're one of the only people I know who understands certain things about me. Like how sometimes I just want to sit and be silent, thinking deep thoughts."

We sat in the car for a while then, each thinking deeply. At last, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze in return and let go.

"Zexion," she said before I drove off. "Do you think... we could go to Demyx's play together? As friends?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

"**You don't have to walk me home."**

"I want to."

I heard Sora laugh beside me and poked him in the side.

"Seriously, Axel. I have Sora. And sometimes Riku drives us."

"But I live across the street."

"You do?" Sora asked, amused.

"Apparently," Axel replied.

"Well, that's great!" Sora said. "You can walk to school with us in the mornings, too!"

I felt the urge to hit him over the head. I really didn't want to spend more time with this guy than I absolutely had to.

"Actually, tomorrow I can drive you both. Lexaeus said he'd bring my car back tonight."

"Was it being fixed?" Sora asked.

"Sort of. Lex put in a new engine."

"That must have been expensive," I drawled.

"Nah. Lex owed me a favor." I felt his hand light on my shoulder, and I moved toward him. Riku had explained this method of guiding to him at my request, and I was starting to regret it. Since I can't see, I rely on my other senses, which have heightened somewhat. So when someone touched me, I often felt like that person's emotion. It was weird. Like when Sora or my mom hugged me I felt warm and happy and safe. And when Riku touched my shoulder to guide me, I felt that he cared about me and that he was protective of me. Naminé's touch was light and made me feel oddly empty when it was gone, like it hurt her. But Axel...

His touch was like fire. It made me feel numb and then like a flame had bitten me there. I couldn't exactly tell what it was. I didn't want to think it was something as horrible as hatred. Because I liked it.

"Thanks for walking us, Axel." Sora poked me.

"Yeah, thanks."

His hand on my shoulder again, a friendly gesture. "No problem. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning."

And then he was gone. Sora was oddly silent as he made us sandwiches.

"You'll never guess what Riku told me today," he said finally.

"He asked you out?" I ventured.

"What?" I heard a knife drop to the floor and Sora scrambling to keep things falling off the counter.

"About time," I said with a grin.

"Roxas. Riku didn't ask me out. That's ridiculous."

I sighed. "Sora. I'm _blind_ and I can tell that he likes you."

He put down a plate in front of me and sat down.

"Really? How can you tell?" he asked, voice amused and curious and just the tiniest bit hopeful.

"You know that my other senses have heightened somewhat. Riku talks to you differently. His voice is always deeper and gentler when he speaks to you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

I grinned. "Sure it doesn't." I took a bite of my sandwich and inwardly congratulated myself for planting this bit of information in my twin's head. Maybe now he'd do something about it. "Okay, so what did Riku say to you?"

"He said Axel is lusting over you."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I choked on my sandwich and Sora had to pat my bad. Little bastard.

"You only said that to get back at me!"

"Actually, he did say that," Sora assured me. "I wasn't going to bring that up, but since you went and said all that just now, I thought it would be okay."

I aimed a feral glare in his direction and drank some juice.

"He actually told me that Zexion and Larxene are fighting because Larxene wants him to choose between her and Demyx."

I understood, of course. Larxene was practically my best friend. She often talked to me – especially as of late – about how she felt Zexion didn't care about her as much as she cared about him. Sometimes I wondered if she really cared about him. Or if she was just trying to take him away from Demyx. I knew about her mother, of course. It made me think that maybe she was trying to have Zexion for only herself. It was selfish and insensitive. But she could often be like that without meaning to.

I explained all of that to Sora, and he agreed with me.

"And... Riku told me something else."

"What?"

"He said that Zexion likes Demyx. _Likes_ him."

My cell phone rang - _When there's lightning - it always bring me down/ Cause it's free and I see that it's me/ Who's lost and never found _– and I rummaged through my bag and answered it.

"Larx?"

"Zexion and I broke up." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"Do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"No... but could I come over there? Dem's mom is coming, and I don't want to be here when she arrives."

"Sure. We can do our chemistry homework together."

* * *

**- The Writer**

**Ending Notes:** Ha! Another painfully long chapter! I must say I am very proud of myself for keeping this up! Next chapter the real big plot will be introduced: How will Demyx go to Juilliard if his dad won't pay for it?

Roxas's ringtone for Larxene is "Rainbow in the Dark" by Ronnie James Dio.

Please review! And eat chocolate!


	5. Part Five: Sitar

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. _(If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, read this fic. It's better.) _

**Dedication:** For all true thespians! For all of us who just love to sit down and watch Chicago – singing along with all the songs! For all of us who are walking jukeboxes! For **Dualism**! Because – and I simply must think of better words – その　かのじょ　は　一番　reviewer ですよ!! Dual, I am always so happy to get reviews from you! For **Koki-chan**, who loves Roxas's POV. For **Hikari** **of the Moon**, who gave me chocolate! Chocolate + reviews faster updates! For **Animage**! Who is absolutely wonderful! For **Kanilla**, my silent fan.

**Opening Notes: **So. I actually took a whole week writing out this chapter. For one, most of it was written on lines paper when I had a spare minute from studying. I really had to get my ass in gear this week and study. Biology especially. I hate biology. Yeah. So, since I spend way too much time on my computer, I decided to shut it off for a whole week. And study. And I did, but that doesn't mean I can't write a few bits when I need to take a little break, right? I am so in love with this plot right now. I'm seriously going to update **99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall** next. Honest! But I started this first. You know I got my little sister to read a bit of that one, and she liked it! I was so happy. I thought she was going to turn into a SoraKairi supporter. Gourd.

So I was going to introduce the main plot here, but I talked it over with the boys, and they think I'd be rushing it a bit, so we're going to slow it down and gradually pour you the plot like a nice cup of hot coco. Not bang you on the head with it. Because were nice that way. And because the boys have decided there is something which needs attention and priority first. And that is: I have noticed that – horrified gasp – there are, before this chapter, four chapters, over 13,000 words, and... _no_ _one_ is getting any!

A surprising number of people like Roxas's POV best. So in honor of that...

* * *

**Started:** December 3, 2006

**Finished: **December 8, 2006

* * *

**Part Five: Sitar**

"**Stay still so that I can take your picture!"**

I sighed.

"Mom. I'm going to be late."

"Fine, fine." She smiled and tucked the camera into her bag. "Your father went to pick up Clarisse. He'll meet us there."

I smiled. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"I hope she's not prettier than me!" she teased.

"No one is prettier than you, mom," I assured her, picking up my sitar and following her out. I was dressed in my costume already, a floaty disguise in blue and silver, my short hair spiked and the makeup on my face likening me to an alien being. For once I was glad not to have the lead role. I liked being Ariel. Free as the wind and just as capricious, just as mischievous.

"All the world's a stage, my dear thespians," Marluxia began before we went on. "This is the first production of the year, and I know you'll do your best to give the audience a good first impression. A preview of the great acting we'll be showing them for the rest of the year. I'm proud of all of you, and I only ask that you put your passion into your words."

"Break a leg, everyone!" Olette cried, hugging Pence briefly and then hurrying off to put last minute touches on her makeup. I went out into the wings, murmuring my lines to myself.

The set looked beautiful, and we couldn't have wished for better lighting. I looked out into the audience as the overture faded and saw my dad sitting with a beautiful young woman, raven haired and smiling. My mom sat beside her, wearing a proud expression, and beside her...

"Zexion..." I murmured. What was he doing here? But then I looked again and saw Larxene sitting with him, and I smiled. So they weren't fighting anymore. Good.

Olette was really getting to be a very talented actress. Her only real flaw was that she was always cast as the lead female. The damsel in distress. The heroine. I personally thought she needed a little variety.

She, as Miranda, put on the perfect performance of an innocent young girl. She was sweet, and the audience loved it. Saïx as Prospero was equally as good. He was made for the part. "Come away, servant, come. I am ready now. Approach, my Ariel, come."

I leaped onto the stage, twirling and floating. Marluxia and I decided that Ariel would be very unpredictable in his movements, teetering between erratic twirls and graceful steps.

"All hail, great master!" I called, "Grave sir, hail! I come to answer thy best pleasure; be't to fly, to swim, to dive into the fire, to ride on the curl'd clouds, to thy strong bidding task Ariel and all his quality."

And the play went on.

Pence was a hilarious Caliban during the scenes where I got to chase him around the island pulling tricks, and bitter and feral when he confronted Prospero. I'd actually read a book called _Caliban's_ _Hour_ over the summer when I found out we'd be performing the tempest. It was very dark and made me look at the play differently. I actually asked Marluxia if we could perform that version, but he thought it might be too graphic and possibly a little disturbing. Meaning, of course, that the school board would probably fire him for trying. So we stuck with the classic. The classic Disneyfied version, that is.

The play ended, and we all took our bows to thunderous applause. Larxene and my mom each threw me bunches of flowers.

"You came!" I cried, throwing my arms around each Larxene and Zexion once I'd changed back into my normal clothes and everyone was waiting for me so we could go out to dinner. I'd been worried that Zexion would be too mad at both me and my sister. He'd barely spoken to me for the past two days.

"Of course I did," Zexion replied. "I always come."

"You're so lucky to have such a faithful friend, Dem," mom said, giving me a hug and taking another picture.

"And I'm lucky to have such a wonderful number-one fan of a mom," I returned. She laughed and gave me another long hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now, darling. My flight leaves in three hours and I must hurry. I'll call you as soon as I get to New York."

I watched her go, walking down the theatre aisle like a supermodel.

"Demy!" Larxene called. "Come meet Clarisse!"

I favored Zexion with a smile before going off.

"What a wonderful performance!" the young woman gushed in a sweet voice lightly accented with French lace, shaking my hand. "Your father said you were great, but I didn't imagine!"

I decided right away that I liked her.

"I would be very happy," she continued, "If all of your friends would join us for dinner." She looked up at my father as though asking permission. Hardly necessary.

"I've reserved us a place at Land of Dragons," he said. "You are all invited."

We all piled into four cars and met at the restaurant. It was perhaps the most expensive Chinese place in town, and dad only brought us here for special occasions. I glanced over at Larxene, and she gave me a funny look. We both seemed to be thinking the same thing. Wasn't Land of Dragons a little much for celebrating opening night?

We had the biggest table in the place, and I quickly pushed aside my suspicions in favor of looking around and being glad to have the enchanting Clarisse on my left and Zexion on my right. Larxene sat on his other side, then Axel, then Roxas, Sora, Riku, Pence, Olette, Kairi, and Naminé.

"I absolutely adore Shakespeare!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Demyx, you must tell me about the other plays you will be performing this year."

I smiled and began to tell her all about _Death in a Courtroom_, which we'd be performing in October and _The Nights Before Christmas_. But even as I spoke I noted how interested she was, noted that if she intended to see these productions, she'd be around for a while. Not that I was bothered, but dad's girlfriends normally only stuck around long enough for us to meet them. And Clarisse was the only one so far who seemed genuinely interested in us.

We all had a great time, and then the fortune cookies came.

"Before we share our fortunes," my dad said, getting everyone's attention, "I'd like to share with you all a number of good things that have made me very fortunate these past weeks. First: my daughter received a full athletic scholarship. I'm very proud of her, and I know all of her friends are, too. Second: my son has once again put on a brilliant performance, as you all witnessed. And lastly, I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

The table was suddenly silent, and Larxene and I exchanged glances again. Oh shit.

Our suspicions were confirmed when my dad pulled out a little box and presented it to Clarisse.

She said yes, of course.

* * *

"**Hey, Axel."**

"Yeah?"

"Read mine for me."

"It says," I felt his hand close over mine and carefully take the fortune. There was that numb fire again, and I had to fight to keep the heat from rising to my face. "See with your heart."

"Huh?"

"See with your heart," Axel repeated, a smirk in his voice.

"Oh." I shoved the little piece of paper into my pocket and started to eat the cookie. To me, it was just stupid that the majority of people didn't eat it. What a waste. "What does yours say?"

"He who likes to play with fire often gets burnt," Axel read, giving a short bark of laughter after.

I grinned. "I don't exactly believe in these things, you know. But yours is way too ironic to be overlooked."

Demyx had gone strangely silent after the wedding proposal/acceptance, and Zexion had lead him away on the pretext that they were going to go watch a Chinese puppet show. Everyone had been surprised at my behavior during the performance. That is, I managed to stay in my seat and quiet throughout. This was mainly Axel's doing. Nothing against Sora, but I liked Axel's descriptions of everything. I guess because he could be poetic without realizing it, something which I found very amusing. I had a clear picture of Dem as Ariel in my head now, Axel having described his costume like "a fantasy jellyfish floating in the light, all silver and blue, twirling in a crazy jumble of gaze and tulle". I had the beginning of a poem already running through my mind.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora whispered. "I'm spending the night at Riku's, remember? So Axel will drive you home."

I shifted uneasily in my seat. Sora wants to leave me alone in the same car with Axel? The same Axel who Riku claims is lusting after me? I suppressed a shudder and my eyes widened blindly. Was that it, then? The paralyzing numbness and bond of flame was lust?

I felt Sora's hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to come home, Rox?" he asked gently.

"It's fine," I managed. "You go ahead. You'll come home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in time to make you lunch."

We all went our separate ways once everyone had shared their fortunes and a few last congratulations to the respective members Suzumura family. Sora gave me a hug and warned Axel to take care of me, then left with Riku.

"I hope one of them makes a move tonight," I muttered, buckling my seatbelt.

Axel chuckled and ran a finger along my forearm. "I thought you were blind."

I snatched my arm away. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't... _see_."

"Just out of curiosity, how can you tell? Because I noticed the way Riku looks at him. It was just a suspicion, though."

I shrugged. "The way he talks to him. His voice is softer when he talks to him. When he talks about him."

Axel laughed and the engine roared to life. "So, you'd be able to tell if someone was in love with _you_? Just by listening to their voice?"

"There are other things," I said vaguely. "But yeah, I'd be able to tell."

"Love is blind..." Axel murmured, shifting into gear and adjusting his seat.

Being in cars always made me angry. It made me think about how I was never going to be able to drive, own my own car. I liked the sounds of cars, the smells. Axel's car was black, Sora told me. Black with red racing stripes. Secretly, I decided that this was the kind of car I would have if I could drive.

"Hey, Rox."

"What?"

"You want to drive?"

I smiled. "I wish I could."

"Yeah. I mean now."

I shot a look of surprise in his general direction. "Funny," I muttered. "Just take me home."

"I'm serious."

"Axel. It's impossible."

"It's kind of fun to do the impossible, though, isn't it?" He laughed. "Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll drive us all the way to the corner, okay? And then you'll drive down the street. I'll be right here, Rox. I'll make sure you go straight and don't go too fast."

"You're serious."

He laughed and put his foot to the pedal.

A few minuted later he stopped.

"So. How about it?"

I shifted uneasily in my seat. "You won't let me crash?"

"I promise I won't."

"Okay..." I heard myself say. We switched seats and Axel buckled me in.

"Put your foot there... your hands on the wheel there. You don't have to grip it that tight, Rox. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now give it a little bit of gas. Just a little."

I swallowed and pushed down, shocked into fright and amazement when I felt us move.

"Keep the wheel steady." He laughed again. "Relax, will you? You're doing fine."

I breathed and relaxed into the seat, imagining how I looked behind the wheel of such a machine.

"Okay. Now slowly take you foot off, and start to put it on the other pedal there. We're getting to your house and I'm going to help you pull it into the driveway."

I panicked. "What if I crash into the garage door?"

"You won't."

I eased my foot off the gas and pushed down on the brake.

"Here."

Axel's hands closed over mine and turned the wheel. I pushed the brake and felt the car come to a stop. Axel's hands left mine and I heard him put the car into park and turn the engine off.

"I promised you wouldn't crash."

I grinned.

"Yeah." I settled back into the seat and turned my head over toward him. "Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

He laughed again, and leaned over me. "Any time, Rox," he said, knocking his forehead against mine gently. I grinned.

"Did I ever tell you..." Axel began, wistfully, "That you have beautiful eyes? I know it probably sounds stupid. Cliché, even..."

I felt the heat rise to my face. "It's not stupid..." I murmured, fumbling for the seat belt buckle.

"It makes me sad to know that... you can't... because your eyes are so beautiful." His voice was right at my cheek, and I could have sworn I felt his lips brush against the skin there, the fire flaring across the bridge of my nose. I stiffened, feeling him lean over me again to help me with the buckle.

I shifted, throwing the belt off, feeling him sigh against my neck before pulling back. What was _that_ about?

"Good night, Axel," I muttered, pushing the door open and getting out.

I fell asleep with the fire dancing across my skin.

* * *

"**It's just a little strange, you know? I mean, he's dated before... but it's never gotten this serious."**

I smiled softly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She seems nice."

"She is," Demyx agreed.

"I'm sorry we all had to dump so much on you tonight, Dem. Your dad getting married. Lark and I splitting up."

He shrugged. "The theatre is my life, Zexion. A little drama every now and then doesn't hurt me." He favored me with a brilliant smile. "But are you sure it's over with you and Larxene? I saw how she was tonight. I could tell she was trying to be brave, but she must be really upset."

"She doesn't understand how much I value your friendship. I can't be with her if she expects me to choose between the two of you."

He laughed. "God, Zexion. Is that how you're going to choose your wife? She has to like me, too? I'm part of the package?"

I smirked. "Sure. Why not?"

His eyes lit up with mirth. "That's inane, Zexion. We aren't going to be together forever, you know."

"We aren't?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow and leaning toward him.

"Well... next year we're going to different colleges, you know. We won't see much of each other..." he smiled sadly.

"What if I want to be together forever with you?" It was a childish question. I sounded so stubborn, so unlike myself.

"What?" Dem shifted on the couch and scooted closer to me. "Zexion?"

"I said: what if I want to be together forever with you?" I repeated, watching his eyes for a reaction.

He smiled. "Of course we'll always be friends, Zexion," he assured me.

I sighed. He can be dense sometimes. But then, I wasn't exactly being straightforward.

"Of course," I agreed, planting a whisper of a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"**Shouldn't you call Roxas?"**

"He'll be fine, Riku." I laughed. "Sometimes, it's like _you're_ his big brother. Not me."

Riku just shrugged and went to the closet to pull out some extra blankets for me.

"It's just..." he began, digging through the sheets.

"Axel?" I finished for him. "You're serious about this whole 'lusting after Roxas' thing, aren't you?"

"Maybe I'm being overprotective..." he mused, stripping the sheets from his bed and putting new ones on. Whenever I slept at his house he always made up his bed for me and slept on his couch. I remembered fighting with him about it the first time, but now I didn't complain.

"Well..." I thought about what Roxas had said. "Anyway, I think Roxas would be able to tell."

"His sixth sense?"

"Yeah. He told me he can tell when someone feels... _that way_ about another person."

"What? Lust?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean, he can tell when someone likes another person." I watched him carefully.

"How?"

"He says by their voice."

"Oh. Interesting." He threw me a pillow. "Dream of bedbugs, Sora. See you in the morning."

"Riku..." I squeezed the pillow, nervous at what I was about to say. "Roxas says the way you talk to me is different from the way you talk to anyone else."

"Of course it is," he answered quickly. "You're my best friend, Sora."

I smiled weakly. "Best friends."

He closed the door behind him and I sank on to the bed, pulling the blankets around me. I was disappointed. Roxas had been wrong. So was I disappointed because I wanted Riku to like me? And if that was so, was it because I liked him, too? Or was I still not over Kairi's polite – but direct – rejection?

I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

My phone rang just after midnight. Roxas.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Axel let me drive his car."

"What?" I sat up in bed and threw the covers off. "Are you hurt?"

He laughed. "No. I'm okay. Really. I just drove down the street and Axel was careful with me."

I smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah..." he hesitated. "Sora?"

"What?"

"Are my eyes beautiful?"

I blinked. "Of course they are. Mom tells you that all the time, doesn't she?"

"Axel said they were."

"Oh." I let the full meaning of this sink in. "He didn't try anything with you, did he?"

Silence.

"Riku will kick his ass," I muttered.

"He didn't do anything..."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well... that's because I'm not. I think he kissed me. On the cheek. But I could have been imagining it."

He related the whole incident to me, with only a little bit of poking and prodding on my part.

"Roxas..." I said finally, "I think maybe Axel's just getting a little attached to you..."

"What?" he demanded. "Like, you mean he feels sorry for me? Thinks I'm a helpless little kid?"

"No. I didn't mean..."

"I'll show him!"

"Roxas?"

But he'd already hung up.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Something wrong?" Riku was standing in the doorway, looking concerned.

"I think you'd better come sit down here and listen to this."

He lifted a silver eyebrow in curiosity, but complied.

* * *

**- The Writer **

**Ending Notes: **What could Roxas be planning? We'll soon see... More to come, my dear fools. More to come.

**Notes: **

- _Caliban's__ Hour_ by Tad Williams. I highly recommend it.

- _Death in a Courtroom_. One of the plays my dad co-directed and performed years ago for Fresno State.

- I love fortune cookies!

-"It's kind of fun to do the impossible!" A Walt Disney quote, give or take a word or two.

- I like when a kiss is described as 'planted'. It makes me think of a flower. It makes me think of a love growing.


	6. Part Six: Burn

**How** **I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, read this fic. It's better.) _I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For Stephen Colbert, who created the word of the year – truthiness. For my sister, whose new word is "burn". As in, when I turn out to be wrong: "Oh! _Burn_!" For **Dualism**! Who often has to make up new words and is my favorite reviewer. Because she rocks out loud, on ice, dipped in chocolate with a fluffy **O**range **M**ooching **G**opher. For **Hikari** **of the Moon**, who is _not_ a future-seer. For **Kanilla**, my silent fan.

Special dedication goes to half of **The Jackalope** – the **Psycho Rooster **half – for keeping me company via MSN Messenger while I wrote. Go read **Reverse Eclipse** after this chapter. I very much enjoyed it. Indeed!

**Opening Notes: **Finals this week! Pray for me, my fools. Thursday I'll be going home. Back to my family. Back to work. I might be able to squeeze in another couple of updates here, but after that they will be fewer and further between. So here I am leaving you an extra long and wonderful chapter.

* * *

**Started:** December 10, 2006 

**Finished: **December 10, 2006

* * *

**Part Six: Burn**

**The last time Zexion kissed me, we'd been in grade school. **He was going on vacation with his parents for the summer, and we had both been disappointed because of all the plans we'd made. He kissed me goodbye and promised that when he came back, we'd have the best day ever. And we did. We watched the sunset together, made a huge delicious breakfast with my mom, played several hundred rounds of various video games, played in the park, went to a movie, and watched the sunset. It was the first time Zexion told me that I was the best friend he'd ever had. He never kissed me again, though.

Larxene went to Roxas's house Saturday, and when she came back she looked better, and I wondered if by kissing me, Zexion meant that things were going to be like before again. But Zexion didn't call me all day, and instead I spent time with dad and Clarisse.

Clarisse was an artist. She took pictures of children. Happy children. Sad children. Babies and toddlers. They were all candid shots.

"Children have such expressive faces!" she said to me, showing a portrait of a young boy dancing in a storm of bubbles blossoming from the little plastic wand he held, his face shining with wonder and delight. Her photos were often published in magazines for parents.

"I'll be working on some autumn shots soon," she said. I imagined children playing in piles of colored leaves, eating apples, hiding behind huge pumpkins, wearing adorable Halloween costumes. I wondered... if Clarisse liked children so much, did that mean I'd soon have a new sibling?

Larxene shrugged when I mentioned it. "Maybe."

She didn't seem to care. And really, it didn't concern us. We'd both be going to college next year. A new baby would be part of dad's new life. One that we'd barely have a part in.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... Zexion called. While you were with Clarisse."

My heart jumped.

"Yeah?"

"He says he wants you to go to his house tomorrow. He meant to invite you over today, but his parents dragged him off to visit family."

I grinned.

Zexion was actually the only "kid" in his family. Both his parents had no siblings, and his relatives consisted mainly of elderly aunts who acted like his personal fanclub. Once, he'd taken me along, and by the end of the evening, we were both smothered to within an inch of our lives.

"Hey, Larx?"

"What?"

"Did you love Zexion?"

She stared at me for a long moment. "Of course I did," she said finally, straightening and fixing me with a hard gaze. When I didn't say anything else, she picked up her duffel bag and headed out.

"Are you coming to my game?"

"Sure," I agreed, watching her climb into a van with her friends Yuffie and Tifa. "I'll go with dad."

She smiled at me, and then the van was gone, turning the corner.

Her team won, of course. She was a great forward, aggressive and lightning fast. It was no wonder she was getting a full athletic scholarship. Dad bragged all the way home that she was going to play professionally one day. I personally didn't doubt it, either.

After the game, dad drove me to the theatre for the second performance of _The Tempest_. Pence messed up a little in one of his scenes, and so did Olette, but everything else went fine.

Zexion even showed up, and after, he drove me home.

"Did Lark give you my message?" he asked as we came to our street.

"She did." I grinned. "How are the Aunts?"

"As old and adorable as ever," he replied with a smile. "They send their love."

It was late when we pulled up in front of my house. I was sure dad was asleep already. Larxene was probably still at Tifa's house. Spending the night, maybe.

"Hey," I said. "Do you want to come in for a bit? I can make us a milkshake."

"A milkshake?"

"An avocado milkshake."

"That's disgusting, Dem."

"Is not."

"_Avocado_?"

"Chocolate, then? Strawberry?"

"Banana."

"_Banana_?"

He nodded. I sighed. "Fine. Banana."

Dad wasn't asleep yet, actually. He was in his office, drawing up a shares contract or something. Zexion and I made sure to be extra quiet in the kitchen. Dad doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day..."

I blinked. "What did I say?"

"About how we're going to college next year... We won't get to see much of each other."

I nodded, carefully cutting up the bananas. "Yeah..."

"So I was thinking – because I don't want us to drift apart, Dem – that we need to take advantage of the time we have left."

I let the words hang there for a moment while the milkshake blended, poured it out into two heavy glasses.

"Dem?"

My name was whispered against my temple, and I immediately froze, heart jumping again.

"Zexion..." I barely managed to utter it. The syllables passed my lips and faded quickly in the mingling of breath.

It took a moment for the kiss to register, and when it did, the glass fell from my hand, shattering on the tile. I flinched and made to pull away, but a moan escaped my throat, and Zexion took it as an invitation to deepen the intimacy. I found myself pinned to the counter, the smell of vanilla filling me, hands gripping my shoulders, stroking down my back. The touches were rushed, fleeting even. But the kiss was slow. Almost painfully so; lips caressing my own, teeth nipping and lightly tugging, the tongue seeking to memorize every detail of my mouth. My hands tightly fisted fabric and I was dimly aware of the rest of my body shaking.

Wait.

The sound of glass crashing finally reached my ears, a long moment too late. I loosened my grip and pushed weakly, looking down at the mess on the floor, not meeting Zexion's eyes.

That didn't just happen. I feel light and heavy all at once, dazed. I blinked, trying to snap myself back into reality. But the lingering taste in my mouth, the tingling of my skin where his hands slipped under my clothes to touch the small of my back. Too real.

We cleaned up the mess without a word, and the surviving banana milkshake was dumped down the drain. After, we sat on the couch, and I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes again, Zexion is gone and it's past two in the morning.

I tried to convince myself that I had been dreaming, but for some reason a feeling of elation was building up inside me, and I couldn't fight the desire to smile.

* * *

**Somehow I managed to get home. **In all my eighteen years, I'd never touched a drop of alcohol, but tonight I felt drunk. 

I kissed him.

And he let me.

I tried to find a way around it, but every time I closed my eyes I felt the light touch of hands looping around my neck, fingers ghosting over the hairs at the nape, fisting the fabric of my shirt and drawing me closer. That moan. If I ever head it again I was done for.

I didn't know what possessed me to do it. What was so arousing about someone making a milkshake, anyway? I snorted, making a mental note not to ask that out loud. With my luck, Selphie would hear and start singing that stupid song.

I kissed Demyx.

And he let me.

A small smirk worked its way across my lips, even as a feeling of dread slowly came over me. Demyx was known to do things just to make people happy. Namely Larxene and his father. What if he'd only gone along with it because it was what I obviously wanted?

"Zexion, you idiot," I muttered to myself. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was using him.

And somewhere a fangirl is threatening me with a spork or something.

I sighed, brooding and brushing hair out of my eyes. Zexion, you idiot.

* * *

Sunday seemed to drag on forever. Somehow I managed to keep my promise and spend the better part of the day with Demyx, even if I was completely useless and incapable of speech. How is it that after you kiss someone you can't stop _staring_ at them? 

"Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Pence needs a ride home after the play tonight. Can you?"

"Sure."

At least Demyx had Pence to keep him occupied during the car ride. The last performance was interesting in that Olette called in sick at the last minute. Kairi had to take her place.

"She wasn't bad..." Pence defended.

"Tidus upstaged her big time," Demyx countered. "And he was playing Stephano!"

"So?"

"Stephano is a drunkard," I muttered.

"Kairi was just nervous!"

He had a point, anyway. Olette's original understudy was Selphie, but she was called to play the harp solo for the scene where Ferdinand and Miranda are blessed by the fairies, as well as the rest of the harp parts since the harpist broke his wrist.

Kairi was randomly pulled from the audience because Olette said she'd helped her with her lines.

After dropping off Pence, it was only a three minutes drive to Dem's house, and he filled the silence by talking about _Death in a Courtroom_.

* * *

**Monday was never my favorite day. **For obvious reasons, of course. Monday reminded me of that anti-drugs commercial. The one where the girl shows us an egg, calls it our brain, then cracks it into a frying pan and claims that this is our brain on drugs. Then she destroys the kitchen. That's my brain on Monday morning. 

I pulled on a T-shirt and fixed my red boxers so that they weren't slipping down my ass and headed to Roxas's room.

"Sora! You look like you've been knocked up."

I nearly chocked on my own spit and quickly ducked behind Roxas.

"What are Larxene and Naminé doing here?" I slurred.

"Helping me get dressed."

"I thought that was Sora's job?" my mom said from the doorway.

"Usually," Naminé spoke up. "But for some reason Roxas wants to look extra special today. So he asked for our help."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, do you want to look 'extra special' today?"

The tell tale grin of doom flitted across his face briefly. "No reason."

My mom and I exchanged glances and rolled our eyes in unison.

"This is about Axel, isn't it?" I hissed, as soon as mom disappeared from view.

"Maybe."

Naminé and Larxene smiled.

"If we didn't know any better, Roxie," Larxene cooed, "We'd think you _like_ him."

Roxas snorted and crossed his arms.

"Shut up and make me molestable already," he muttered.

Naminé giggled, reaching out to twine her fingers in his hair, twirling a comb in her other hand.

"Oh, Roxas," she murmured. "You go on and on about how you can see what's there between Sora and Riku even when they're both _blind_ to it..."

"Hey!" I protested.

"And yet..." she continued, "When it comes to your own love situation, you really are _just as blind as you actually are_." She smiled sadly and pulled the comb through his hair.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered, fidgeting.

Larxene, meanwhile, was raiding the closet.

"Here!" she threw a pair of dark jeans in my direction and I caught them. An undershirt followed this, then a dark red shirt with the number 13 screened onto it, and a grey hoodie with a design of two detailed antique keys crossed on the back. "What about his glasses?" Naminé asked, holding up the dark lenses.

I grinned. "No. Axel says his eyes are _beautiful_." The girls and I shared a knowing glance that Roxas couldn't sense.

I left them to play with his hair and went to go get dressed myself. This was going to be an interesting day, I thought.

When Larxene and Naminé were finished, Roxas looked like he'd just stepped out of an Aréopostale catalog.

"I guess I'm the ugly twin today," I said, laughing. "Poor Axel..."

"Are you kidding?" Larxene looked him over with approval. "Axel will worship Naminé and me."

I grinned. "The clothes are only half of what he's planning. You should know that."

She laughed. "You're right. Poor Axel. Should be fun to watch, though."

Mom offered them breakfast, but they politely refused and were gone before Axel called to say he was coming to pick us up in five minutes.

"We'll be ready," I assured him.

Five minutes later Axel's car pulled up.

I sighed. You had to pity the guy. I mean, when Roxas did stuff spur of the moment it was disastrous. But when he plotted? Forget it. Stick a fork in it, because it's _done_.

It was the first time I'd seen anyone get a nosebleed like that.

"Are you okay, Axel?" I asked.

"Fine," he said after a moment. I handed him a tissue.

Roxas sat up front and made a point to be utterly hopeless at buckling his seatbelt so that Axel had to help him. I handed him another tissue.

"Are you normally this prone to nosebleeds?" I asked innocently.

Axel glared at me.

* * *

**Revenge.** That is why I was enjoying myself. I was not a little kid for Axel to feel sorry for. I was not. So in order to prove that, I pulled out the heavy ammunition and all the stops. Axel fell victim to no less than five nosebleeds before class even started. I conveniently "forgot" my cane in second period, so he was forced to offer me his arm. We tripped once, and I successfully landed on top. 

Oh was it fun to make him squirm.

"Axel!" Larxene shrieked during chemistry, "You're not supposed to do that!" There was a very loud bang, and our beaker exploded. Thankfully, Axel shielded me from the flying glass, and I took advantage of the situation, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get a room," Saïx muttered.

Axel couldn't string together a complete sentence until our next class.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" Riku asked. "I really think he likes you, Roxas. Maybe you should give him a chance."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Riku. Give me advice on my love life when you've got yours under control, okay? And anyway, I don't swing that way. I'm just having a little fun."

Riku gave an exasperated sigh. "That's what I meant about you being insensitive without meaning to. You're toying with him. I know you don't mean to be cruel, but what if he really thinks you're coming on to him?"

I thought about it.

"He doesn't like me Riku."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"He doesn't talk to you differently?"

I smirked. "So Sora told you about that, did he?"

"He did. And I wondered if Axel ever..."

"No," I cut him off.

"I see the way he looks at you."

I flinched. There it was. When I couldn't accept something, Riku always gave me visual proof. Because he knew I couldn't find a way around it.

When I didn't say anything, he gave me a brief hug. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

**He was a piece of work. **It took me the better half of the morning to figure out what he was up to. Roxas, you little minx. He wasn't as dense as I thought he was, figuring out that my advances the other night had been real. And now he was retaliating. I was pretty sure he wasn't returning my affections. No. He was trying to make a fool out of me. It should have made me angry, but he was too adorable and too good at it to bother. 

But that didn't mean I was going to keep letting him push me over.

The next time he stumbled into me, I held fast and leaned closer to him. "You okay, Roxas?" I asked, placing my words right at his ear.

Something flitted across his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Good," I murmured. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." I wondered if I could risk kissing him on the cheek again. No. The last time it had barely even counted. This time he would freak out for sure. I felt his pulse quicken under my fingers and smirked.

"What do you want for lunch today?"

"Pasta."

I loaded up our trays and led him to our friends, setting up his meal before I did mine.

"Roxas?" Sora sounded concerned. "You look a little flustered. Are you okay?"

I winked in Larxene's direction, grinning like Christmas had come early and Santa had brought me a sleigh full of explosives and a hooker.

Riku nearly choked on his drink and managed a weak smile, leaning over to whisper something in Sora's ear.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Roxas announced.

I helped him to his feet and lead him away, then waited outside for him. (He'd made it perfectly clear on the first day that I was not to follow him in.)

"I want to go find my cane," he said when he came out, and I happily obliged.

Professor Yensid let us in and I found it for him.

"You should be a little more careful of where you leave your things," I warned lightly as we headed back.

"Shut up," he retorted. I smirked. He seemed to be done with his little game for now. Shame. All I had to do was make one little move and you give up? You're no fun, Roxas.

"Hey," I said suddenly.

"What?"

"You have tomato sauce on your face."

"So clean it off," he said offhandedly.

I grinned. "No problem." I had him pinned to the nearest wall within seconds, lowering my face to his.

"W-whaa-what are you d-doing?" he demanded, mouth agape.

I chuckled lightly, tracing one finger from the corner of his eye down. "Cleaning it off." Quicker than lust, I licked gently at the inside corner of his mouth outward, lapping up the sauce.

That thing flickered in his eyes again and he pushed me away roughly.

"Pervert."

"He who plays with fire often gets burnt, Roxas," I recited, even as I tried to control my own breathing. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

**- The Writer**

**Ending Notes:** (playing in the chocolate fountain **Hikari of the Moon** gave me) Ha! I was actually able to refrain from using that line for four whole chapters! I think I deserve some sort of reward for that.

Anyway.

I just noticed something. All of these POVs are male POVs! So I think we're in for a Kairi POV next chapter. Maybe even Naminé and Larxene, too.

And finally! Next chapter I will also be doing a little timeskipping for the same of things. Not much, just a couple of days. Then there will be the wedding of Demyx's dad! And the main plot, at long last. Because we're a little overdue.

Remember!

Eat chocolate!

Oh! And review. That would be nice.


	7. Part Seven: Flowers

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel. If I ever became half the writer Marc Acito is – but hey! Maybe I already am. That's a nice thought. At any rate, this fic, while having a number of similar elements as the novel of the same title, is separate and unique! (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) _I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For all of us who have been flower girls or ring bearers. For all of us who have danced with the bride and wished someone would make a _chocolate_ wedding cake already, dammit! For **Dualism**! Because I got three wonderful reviews in a row for the last chapter of this and the recent two chapters of **99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall**. For **S. N. Shana**, who said the last chapter was "The greatest chapter ever written in the history of everything". That made my day. For **Kanilla**, my silent fan, who now likes Zexion's POV best. And for **DashAway**, who I am converting to Zemyxism!

**Opening Notes: **In this chapter Demyx will explain the plot of _Death in a Courtroom_. My dad co-directed and performed in this play when he was working at Fresno State. I was very young then and don't remember the original workings, so I came up with a vague explanation. I own no legal rights to that theatro, either. Also, I have the POVs of Larxene, Kairi, and Naminé between Demyx's POV and Zexion's POV in this chapter.

**99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall** is so owning this fic.

* * *

**Naminé:** How about I introduce you two? Kairi, random demon. Random demon, Kairi. I'll leave you two alone now. (_leaves_) All right, it's been 10 minutes. It should be fine now. (_returns_)

**Kairi:** I don't know what happened. I was just telling him how Cloud and Squall were secret lovers who met using a cross-dimensional portal, and then he fell over and foamed at the mouth.

**Naminé:** That'll do, fangirl. That'll do.

- _The Ansem Retort_, #43

* * *

**Started:** December 11, 2006

**Finished: **December 14, 2006

* * *

**Part Seven: Flowers**

**For the next few days, my heart was bursting with elation whenever I saw Zexion. **But Zexion made himself scarce, and I rarely had two minutes alone with him. I should have been more angry, but I was too busy obsessing over _Death in a Courtroom_ and my Juilliard audition. Sora advised me to wait until Zexion was ready to talk to me. I was impatient. But I knew he was right. Still, it was hard to be near Zexion when I kept thinking of the way he kissed me. The optimist in me firmly believed that he'd meant it. He'd kissed me because he cared. But then, what if it was just hormones? Being a guy myself, I understood physical urges. But Zexion was my best friend. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? Use me for that?

"Marc?"

I blinked.

"Marc. Demyx!"

Oh.

"Sorry, Marluxia. Got distracted."

"Do you need a break?"

I smiled. When you were a star performer in Marluxia's productions, you never got yelled at for getting distracted. He felt that that would only make the performance worse.

"I'm fine."

"Alright then. We'll start the scene from Paula's entrance."

Tifa was playing the lead female this time, mostly because Olette felt that the character was out of her range. Secretly, I agreed.

The play was about a guy named Marc, played by me, who was killed in a gang fight. His best friend is framed, and the whole play is mostly takes place in the courtroom. Meanwhile, Marc, accompanied by the Grim Reaper, watches the trial and how people were affected by his death. In the end, he wakes up, realizing it was all a dream, and he doesn't become a part of the gang. Instead he goes to play with his best friend and his younger sister, who he's neglected.

It's a pretty short play, actually, but I have a lot of powerful monologues. Marluxia says I could easily choose one of them for my Juilliard audition, but while I can perform them all, I don't think any of them is a suitable sample of my personal style. So far the only one I can think of that would be good is Puck's last words at the end of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"You were the victim's significant other, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are also familiar with the victim's friend, the accused Nico Sanchez?"

"Yes."

"Can you relate to the court the events of the night of January 27th of this year?"

"Marc was with me..."

The rest of rehearsal went well enough, Saïx only messing up the stage direction a few times. Nothing to worry about, since we still had two weeks until opening night. Dad and Clarisse's wedding was this weekend. Clarisse asked me to play my sitar during the ceremony, and Kairi and Naminé were going to be bridesmaids. Larxene was the maid of honor, and I was the best man. It was kind of weird, helping set up a wedding for dad. He was excited, though, booking caterers and planning the honeymoon.

We were going to have the reception at our house. It was going to be weird. All of dad's business partners and golf buddies and then my friends and a few people from Clarisse's family. As the day approached, I found myself constantly reminding my friends that this was an important day for my dad, so could they please control Roxas? Because, as the day approached, the whole school went through a massive Roxas invasion.

In the span of three days, he managed to tie up the intercom lines so that the messages got to the wrong classrooms, dump three tubs of vanilla ice cream into the school fountain, paint the boy's locker room pink, and set free all the little white lab mice. It was a wonder he wasn't being expelled.

"It's because of Axel," Sora said to me one day. "Axel told Principal Xemnas that Roxas doesn't like being followed around all of the time. So he asked if Roxas could have one or two classes without him."

"What did the principal say?"

"He actually agreed. Though..." he grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"He could only get Axel a different math class and a different history class."

"So...?"

"So that means that Axel and Roxas are still in chemistry together. There's a bet going around on how long Vexen will stand it. I'm saying another two weeks and then he quits."

I laughed.

* * *

**Maid of honor.** Don't ask me why I agreed to this.

"She's going to be your stepmother."

"I know, dad."

"And your brother is going to be my best man, you know."

I knew. Dad was acting as though this was his first wedding. It never occurred to me that he could talk about something other than business. In a way, I was happy for him. But like I told Dem, Clarisse and him is the start of a new life. I'm going to college. Dem's going to college.

Demyx.

I opened my locker and took out the books I needed, remembering the day I first met my brother. He was as sweet and bright as he is now, sitting at his toy piano, an early birthday gift my mom had sent. Dad and my mom split up a few days before mom discovered that she was six weeks along with me. Dad remarried almost immediately, and as a result Dem was born four months after me in the same year.

He was playing "You Are My Sunshine" on the miniature grand. He was only four. Some of the notes came out wobbly or flat, but his voice was as clear and flawless as water. Him and dad and his mom lived in the old house then. That was when dad's company had just made it big. They were looking for a new place to live when I came to stay with them while mom was in New York.

She never came back for me.

A month passed, and then we found the bigger, newer house. It took us only a few days to move in, and then Zexion and his mom came that day.

I thought it was unfair that Dem made a new friend before I did, and that I had to invite myself along. I fell in love with Zexion. I never doubted that we would be together.

But I guess I was asking too much when I needed Zexion to choose me over his best friend. Roxas agreed. The little bastard wouldn't even comfort me. But then, he wasn't like that. I expected him to tell me what I did wrong to drive my boyfriend away. I didn't expect for him to tell me that Zexion would have chosen Dem over me any day. That's what happened, though.

"Don't pretend you didn't suspect anything, Larx," he said to me. "I mean, you're the one who went into the whole 'If you go to his play we're through' thing. Zexion is dead loyal to Dem."

He was right, of course. That loyalty was what made Zexion all the more desirable to me. Since we were kids.

"Besides," Roxas continued, "Zexion loves Dem. He would have been an idiot to stay with you – no offense – with that."

I stared at him for a long moment. Long enough for him to read the silence.

"What?"

"You said..." I trailed off, not wanting to repeat it.

"What did I say?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You said that Zexion..."

"Loves Dem," he finished.

"In a completely platonic way, of course."

Roxas gave a short bark of laughter. "Yeah. Right. When you love someone in a platonic way, you shove them against a kitchen counter and kiss them senseless."

"Roxas," I said slowly, "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"Exactly that. Zexion kissed Dem. And even though they both enjoyed it – I know Dem did because he told Sora, I'm just guessing at Zexion – Zexion's being an ass and running away whenever Dem tries to talk to him about it." He tilted his head to the side, gave another bitter laugh. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to know that your ex left you for your brother."

The rest of class went by fast, and I didn't remember what else Roxas said to try and make me feel better. I felt strange. Not angry, exactly. After all, Zexion hadn't asked me out of his own volition. Demyx helped me with that. And now that I thought about it, I was beginning to have the strangest feeling that Zexion had only agreed because it was Demyx had asked. And Roxas was right. I had suspected something. Not this, of course. This was going to take some time to get used to. No. I just realized that I was going to lose Zexion sooner or later.

But it didn't seem fair.

I felt like no one in my life really gave a damn about me. Well, maybe Roxas did. But my mom had left me. My dad was getting married. And then there was Dem and Zexion.

My brain was still trying to register the fact that Zexion had been bold enough to make a move.

I could count the number of times Zexion had kissed me. And normally I was the one who started it. I felt a pang of disappointment. Zexion really did love him, then. All that time. Waves of embarrassment flooded me. Anger.

The smile that Axel compared to an evil talking doll looked back at me from the mirror in my locker.

What would dad think of this?

* * *

"**So... have you told him yet?"**

"Kairi..."

"You are going to tell him, right?" I smiled. "Or maybe I should just go tell him I changed my mind and that I'd love to be his girlfriend?"

"I know I should tell him..." I frowned. I expected more of a 'jealous Riku' response. I was actually pretty disappointed when he didn't tell Sora right after I turned him down. But apparently Riku needed a little shove in the right direction to realize that his feelings for Sora were a little more than was normal between two friends. It had been obvious to me pretty much since the day Riku Miyano walked down the hall with a half dozen girls trailing behind him, acting as if he owned the school when in reality he'd only been there for an hour, at most.

He smiled at me, and I knew why all those girls were following him. I almost wanted to go along myself, but didn't want to make a fool of myself. A few lockers over, Sora, struggling with his locker again, spilled everything he'd been holding. Riku immediately took a knee and helped him pick everything up, ignoring the girls and asking Sora's name and if he would help him find his English class.

A while after that we started noticing subtle changes in Sora. He smiled more, and more boldly. He laughed out loud. He spoke up. He didn't look at his feet anymore when he walked or when he tried talking to someone. It was the Sora we all knew, but magnified. So that everyone could see. As he explained it to me, Riku made him want to be a better person.

I think I knew then. But of course, Roxas had to confirm it.

"But... I don't know how to... you know," Riku made a vague gesture of flitting hands.

"Do you want to borrow my yaoi comics again?" I asked innocently. "Maybe that can help you."

He shot me an incredulous look, knowing what I was trying to imply.

"Kairi," he replied through clenched teeth. "Never. Again."

"I'm sure everyone's forgotten about that by now, Riku."

"Pence hasn't taken it down from his website."

I suppressed laughter, wished him luck, and went off to find Naminé and Larxene. We were going with Clarisse to get our dresses. They were pastel sky blue with empire waists and fitted skirts. Nothing like those nightmarish puffballs of pink and green that you normally think of when bridesmaids are mentioned. Tifa and Yuffie, Larxene's friends from soccer, were also going to be bridesmaids.

"I'm so happy to have such beautiful girls to help me!" Clarisse said. Her own dress was much like ours, but cream colored and with a train and gold embroidered patterns on the hem and bodice. We had helped her choose it.

In addition, Naminé and I chose the flowers and decorations for the hall and found a band. Larxene helped her dad find the right caterer and honeymoon spot, and Tifa and Yuffie decorated the church and found a limo. We were amazing, Clarisse said.

After the last wedding rehearsal, she took us out to dinner and gave each of us a gold necklace to wear with our dresses. "Chains of memories" she called them.

The morning of the wedding, all us girls went to Larxene's house to help Clarisse get dressed. The house was already decorated for the reception, and everything was wonderful. White roses and blue ribbon everywhere.

"When I was a girl, I always dreamed of such a wedding," Clarisse sighed. Everyone else was already at the church, and we were going to be going in the limo with her.

"I've never been in a limo before!" Yuffie said. "This is going to be exciting!"

* * *

"**Why did Dem have to invite him, anyway?"**

I sighed softly.

"Because they're friends?" I suggested. "And because Axel was there when Mr. Suzumura proposed?"

Roxas made a noise that meant I was right, but he wasn't going to say so.

"Naminé," he began. "Do I have to go?"

I laughed. "Of course you have to! Who will walk down the aisle with me if you don't?" Roxas was my escort for the ceremony. Sora was Kairi's, Zexion was Tifa's, and Riku was Yuffie's. "You're not going to let me down, are you, Roxas?" I asked sweetly.

In my mind's eye, I saw him pout and managed to keep from laughing.

"Fine. I'll go."

I smiled. Roxas was so stubborn sometimes. But I loved him anyway. I'd loved him since we were kids. Since he could see. I remembered him getting sick, how I would come over and try to cheer him up. And then the day he went to the hospital. I didn't understand what was happening to him. I drew him a beautiful picture of us playing under a rainbow and ran to his house the day he came back.

"Look, Roxas! Cheer up! See what I made you!" I said, thrusting the gift at him in my eagerness.

"I can't see..." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Here!" I waved it in front of his face. "I used your favorite color green for the grass!"

"I can't see!" he insisted. "Dumb girl! I'm blind!" he said, crying and pushing me out of the doorway and slamming the screen door in my face. I heard him stumble down the hall and then a crash. Abandoning the drawing, I ran inside and helped him up, cleaned up the pieces of the vase that he'd broken and made him some chocolate milk.

I loved him so much, and he accepted it, but didn't return it.

"Don't give up on me," he'd said once. "I don't know how long it's going to take for me to love you, too. But don't give up on me."

It was the closest thing I had to hope, and I held onto it. But now that Axel was here, I doubted I would be holding on for much longer.

I didn't mind, though. If Roxas was happy, then I was. I loved him that much. And I could tell that there were things Axel could give him that I couldn't. I smothered him a little too much, and Axel gave him freedom. There was more, but that was the main thing.

Of course I was sad. I'd told Kairi about it, and she in turn told me about Riku and Sora. But it wasn't the same. She had never loved Sora.

I said goodbye to Roxas and hung up the phone, climbing into the limo. I wasn't going to be sad today. Roxas was going to escort me today, and maybe I could wheedle him into dancing with me. Just one dance. And then I could let him go.

* * *

**Dem's** **dad was nervous.** Hell. I was nervous. For different reasons, of course.

"I wonder if he was like this the first time he got married," Demyx mused as his dad left the room to go make sure everything was going according to schedule.

"Probably," I said, fixing my tie for the umpteenth time.

"Here," Demyx put his sitar aside and stepped in front of me, undoing the bow and redoing it so that it wasn't loose anymore.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking a cautious step back and looking out the window, wondering how long it would be before Clarisse and the girls showed up.

"Zexion..."

I looked around, meeting his eyes for the first time in days.

"What?"

"Can I..." a whisper of pink graced his cheeks. "Can I kiss you?"

To my credit I managed to keep calm. However, I had temporarily become incapable of human speech. To Dem's credit, he didn't wait for a proper answer. He was only an inch and some shorter than me, so it was no problem to reach up and pull me down, but I felt his fingers trembling and put my hands on his waist to calm him. He relaxed then, moving his lips softly against mine. I gave a pleasurable sigh, opening my mouth to him. This kiss was much slower than the other one.

"Zexion!" he pulled away all too soon, flushed and eyes bright.

I blinked.

"Uh... Clarisse is here!" he said quickly, scooping up his sitar. I smirked, reached out and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"Later," he hissed, pushing me away a little and grabbing my arm to pull me out to the limo.

Later, huh?

* * *

**- The Writer**

**Ending Notes:** (_leads you all through her magic fanfiction factory_) Oh! Look! See that? That's a chocolate waterfall given to me by **Draco's** **Worst Nightmare**. No other fanfic writer uses a chocolate waterfall for writing their stories. I think. The waterfall churns the chocolate. Makes it light and frothy. And that makes the stories sweeter!

(_Oompa Loompas march in)_ No! I didn't cue you for the song yet, midgets! Ahem. Anyway. Eat chocolate! Review!

**Oompa** **Loompas:** Oompa Loompa, doopaty doo! Now that you've read this chapter bids you adieu! Oompa Loompa, doopaty doo! The more you review the sooner Zexion and Demyx –

(_O.o Interrupts!)_

Eh... I think the Oompa Loomas have been reading Kairi's yaoi comics again. Sorry.

Review!


	8. Part Eight: White

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. And Disney. Seriously. Did you know that Disney owns its own _island_? I didn't. I found out the other day. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel. _I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Zexion: **Why are we in Timbuktu? And why is it hailing chocolate?

**Demyx: **They make the best fondue here. And the hail is **NightimeRoseOX**'s fault. She pulled some freaky super power out of nowhere.

**Zexion: **The Writer has some weird reviewers.

**Demyx: **Yes, but they're nice! Oh hey! Isn't that Gerard Depardieu?

* * *

**Dedication:** To **Animage**! Darling, I was ever so happy to see you in church the other day. So so happy. And it's so wonderful to have a fan in the flesh to hug! To **Nocturne IX**, who I've turned into a rabid Zemyx shipper and rusty spork wielder. (_Displays rusty spork that was lodged in her spleen_.) To **Porporino the III**, who says I am "definitely way past the point of being half as good as Marc Acito, WAY PAST". To **Rubix-Complex**, who loves my story. And Eragon. To **S.N. Shanna**, who is preparing for me "he-gift-of-greatness-that's-soon-to-come!" To **Candied**, who is also an _Ansem Retort_ fan. To **FREAKSHOW1**, who went crazy with the rhymes. To **Dualism**! I'm only mentioning you last because I need more space to say this: You are wonderful! I am so incredibly lucky to have such a faithful, amazing reviewer. And not only that! This chapter is especially dedicated to you in thanks of Advanced Theory. I am so not worth of that story. I just can't be. You spoil me so. So instead of a review on the 5th chapter of that (I'll be writing one anyway, prolly, but I won't be able to express my joy) I am writing this chapter for you to thank you. Think of this as one really huge review. Only not a review. Just know that you and your amusing and brilliant writing spurs me to write this!

**Opening Notes: **Man, I haven't updated this thing since _last year_! Evil evil me. I have started working again, and working at the pizza place has made me think of a new idea for a new KH fanfiction. So, look forward to one called Sundried Tomatoes after a few more chapters of this. I'm going to be starting Spring 2007 semester next week, too! And then my Birthday is coming up! So much!

* * *

**Sora:** Hey Zexion, if you could have any super power, what would it be?

**Zexion:** Hmmm… shape-shifting, I guess.

**Sora:** I want to fuse with a talking dog! No wait! I want to fuse with a pantsless duck! Wait, wait… a talking dog AND a pantsless duck!

(Long pause.)

**Zexion:** All my past experience has taught me that humanity is a doomed species. Yet in the black, uncaring depths of my heart, there is a small light. Sora, you have killed that light.

_The Ansem Retort_, #139

* * *

**Started:** December 28, 2006

**Finished: **January 10, 2007

* * *

**Part Eight: White**

**Clarisse looked beautiful in her dress, surrounded by her bridesmaids. **I even thought Larxene looked nice. My sister rarely wore dresses, but when she did, it was easy to see why other girls could be jealous. Larxene was tall and slim, walked like a model. Once we were all gathered in one of the waiting rooms, Kairi and Naminé helping my stepmother fuss over her hair and makeup a bit more, Axel and Roxas arrived.

"Riku's bringing Sora," Axel remarked at the confused look on my face. I smiled. Of course Riku would want to be alone with Sora, just as much as Axel wanted to be alone with Roxas. Even if Roxas was completely blind to it.

"You look so handsome, Roxas," Naminé complimented him. "So do you, Axel." She sounded almost sad, and I realized with a pang of pity that she was going to give up on Roxas. Poor girl. At least she was being subtle about it. I couldn't imagine how Larxene would react if something happened between me and Zexion. I glanced over at him and he smirked.

It was nearing time for the ceremony to begin, and Riku and Sora were nowhere to be found.

"I'll call Sora," Kairi offered.

We all waited nervously, imagining the worst.

"He's not answering," Kairi said, leaving a short message and then hanging up.

Just then, Zexion's phone went off.

"It's Riku," he confirmed, and we were all silent, straining to hear Riku's voice.

Zexion hardly said anything, remaining emotionless throughout the call, then hanging up.

"They're in the hospital."

Roxas's face went ashen, and Axel put an arm around him that Roxas didn't push away.

"They were in a minor car accident."

"Are they okay?" Clarisse asked at once.

"Riku escaped without a scratch, but Sora…"

All eyes went to Roxas, who was clutching onto Axel, trembling.

"He kind of threw himself in front of Riku to shield him and the windshield and part of the frame collapsed in on him. He lost a lot of blood."

"We must cancel the wedding!" Clarisse announced. "We shall all go the hospital."

I was amazed at how kind hearted she could be, but I shook my head. "We can't send all the guests away now."

"I'll take Roxas to the hospital," Axel said. He took Roxas's hand in his own and led him back outside. Zexion, meanwhile, called the hospital to find out what Sora's condition was.

"He's fine," he reported. "He was lucky the frame didn't puncture a lung. One of his ribs is broken, though."

"Let us all pray that he recovers quickly," Clarisse said, and we all nodded, looking from one to the other, still a little shocked that this had happened. Zexion's hand slipped over mine, gently squeezing.

* * *

**They say that before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes.** I guess it's true.

Sora and I were driving to the church, and traffic got pretty bad as we approached the downtown area. I hated driving through there because the streets were so much more narrow and the lights could be unpredictable. As always, I was being twice as cautious as I normally was since Sora was in the car with me. But as we finally started moving again after nearly fifteen minutes of train delay, my feet slipped on the pedals as I pushed on the gas to go forward and tried to put down the brake when the street narrowed and I had to swerve around a couple of cars. When I managed to get the brake pedal working, something up ahead made the traffic ahead come to an immediate halt and a car to my right cut into the lane in front of me.

I got slammed in the back and on the right simultaneously, and the car flew to the left, driving up onto the slanting wall and into a light post.

I heard a crunch and then we were slammed in the side again and the frame at the upper left corner of the windshield bent in. I heard the glass shatter and then Sora yelled my name.

I think I hit my head on the roof of the car – that also caved in somewhat – because when I came to a few minutes later after flashes and flashes of my memories – most of which featured Sora, as if I didn't need any more proof that I was in love with my best friend – all I heard was the blaring of sirens and horns. Sora was holding onto me, and then a realized that he was bleeding. I was pushed up against the window, and Sora was bleeding from his side. A huge fragment of the frame had bolted in and twisted, piercing him. If Sora hadn't pushed me out of the way, that thing would have run right through my heart. I heard Sora moan in pain against my shoulder and passed out again.

I woke up a few minutes later, when the ambulance had come and paramedics were prying Sora away from me. I helped them and once they determined I was fine, allowed me to ride in the ambulance. I held Sora's hand and tried to provide all the information I could.

"He's losing too much blood," they said as we rushed him into the emergency area. I ran in after them and told them that my blood and his were compatible. It took two pints of blood and they were able to take him in to have his rib mended.

I called Zexion, knowing that if I called Roxas, I wouldn't be able to fully explain the situation. As I waited for Sora's mom to come, everything seemed to crash down at once. I wandered to the emergency area and waited for Sora, trying not to cry and failing. I was never going to forgive myself. The sights and sounds and smells of the hospital blended into a weird kind of blur, and an hour passed before I was allowed to see Sora. It had been a quick, successful surgery, they told me. Sora's mom had gone out of town to visit family and she would be another hour and a half at least. Meanwhile, I knew Roxas was on his way. I waited until the nurse left me alone with him, then crawled into the bed beside him, pulling him to me.

All of it happened to fast.

"I could have lost you, Sora," I murmured, brushing a few strands of hair away from his forehead and kissing it softly, too angry at myself to feel happy about the warmth that spread through me through this simple act.

I heard the door open and pulled away immediately, not necessarily embarrassed, but feeling ashamed at having been caught so close to the friend whose life had been in danger because of me.

* * *

**Riku looked a mess. **I realized this all had happened in less than two hours and felt sorry for the guy. He pulled away from Sora when we came into the room, but not before I saw the kiss. He looked a little ashamed at having been caught, like a little kid touching a bird he'd just shot down with a slingshot. I decided to keep quiet about it. But Roxas started yelling the moment I told him that Riku was there in the room.

"Get away from him!" he shouted, waving his cane around, attempting to find Riku.

I reached out and took hold of his arm right away, begging him to calm down. He jerked his arm away and spun around to face me. Well, about eight inches to the right of me, but the glare on his face was too powerful for me to notice that faux pas. This kid had no idea how much his eyes affected me. The whole car ride he'd been silent as stone, eyes still shocked and frantic. But now he was angry.

"I don't ever want you to speak to him again," he said to Riku. "Don't touch him. Don't even look at him!" He continued to wave his cane around, and Riku actually stepped forward, letting the tip of it graze his shoulder. Roxas seemed to tense, but then pulled back and brought the cane around in an arch, hitting Riku across the face. Riku let out a strangled half-cry to let Roxas know he'd done some damage, and I realized how horrible he must feel. Feel like he deserved for Roxas to hit him. Or worse.

"I hate you," Roxas said. "Go away, Leave my brother alone."

"Rox…" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Riku didn't mean to hurt Sora…"

"Shut up," Roxas hissed, pulling away from me and feeling for the bed. "Whose side are you on?" he demanded.

Riku hung his head and didn't meet my eyes.

"Yours, Rox,'" I said, defeated.

He stopped, one hand midway to Sora's face, dropped his cane and took three awkward steps toward me. I took his hand and he held onto me like he had in the church.

"Make him go away," he pleaded.

I embraced him, tilting my head and resting my cheek against his hair.

"Riku," I said quietly, "I think you'd better leave now."

He left without a word, and I led Roxas back to the bed and watched as he played with Sora's hand, promised in heated, hushed tones that Riku would never hurt him again.

"Wait here with us until my mom comes." It was more like a demand than a request, but I didn't show my annoyance, simply sat down beside him and put an arm around him, leaned close and promised I wouldn't let Riku come near either of them anymore if that's what he wanted. I hated the look in his eyes and told him so, hovering closer.

"Don't," he said shortly.

"What?"

"You were going to kiss me again. Don't."

I pulled back and didn't say anything. A moment later he acted as though nothing has happened, and then his mother came. I thought about going back to the wedding, but it didn't feel right until I knew that Riku probably hadn't and someone should tell everyone what had happened.

* * *

**- The Writer**

**Ending Notes:** Okay, shorter chapter than usual, but as you can see it was a very dramatic, plot twisting chapter.


	9. Part Nine: Bond

**How I Paid for College**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**! Always, always, always! For **Chubby-King-Chocobo**, **Draco's Worst Nightmare**, **Stealthe-chan**, **Candied**, **Hikari of the Moon** (go read **_Meet 'n' Greet_** after this chapter, will you?), and **GarnetVII**.

**Opening Notes: **So how will I be spending the glorious anniversary of my birth? Working. Yeah. It sucks. This week has been so crazy. Me driving everywhere. So I finally sat down to pull out another chapter.

* * *

**Axel: **Sora, what are you doing out of the corner?

**Sora:** I forgot why I was in the corner, so I came back.

**Axel:** Alright, our starting four is going to be me, Sora, Riku, and Larxene. Everyone check their supply of potions, ethers, and phoenix downs. Any questions?

**Zexion:** The &#$ is an ether?

**Axel:** Good question. I don't really know, so I'm going to assume it's Moogle blood.

- _The Ansem Retort_, #84

* * *

**Started:** January 12, 2007

**Finished: **January 26, 2007

* * *

**Part Nine: Bond**

"**Dem."**

I rolled over in the warm nest of my bed and cautiously opened my eyes, then shut them at once, hissing like a water snake at the piercing light.

"Wake up."

I willed my mind back into the fuzzy place between sleep and the waking world, imagining myself in Zexion's arms. Sighing contentedly, I allowed myself to fantasize about waking up with him leaning over me, dropping a single, light kiss on my forehead…

My musings were so vivid, and I pulled myself up, blinking light from my eyes. The door was ajar, indicating that someone had been in my room.

"Zexion?" I called, my voice still drugged by sleep. Hoping.

"Get dressed and come down here."

A smile crept across my face and I threw the covers aside. The house was quiet. Larxene had spent the night with Tifa and Yuffie, and dad and Clarisse had probably left for the airport already. They were going to France for their honeymoon. And the best part was that dad left me his car to use while they're gone. He might even let me keep it if he buys new cars for himself and Clarisee when they come back. Zexion probably wanted to go driving.

I pulled on some jeans and my "Inner Beauty is for Ugly People" shirt that Roxas gave me, washed, and slid down the banister.

"Let's go visit Sora," was the first thing Zexion said when I landed, reaching out and trailing his fingers briefly over my cheek.

I snatched the car keys from the hall table and we took off.

* * *

"**You're never speaking to him again."**

I was too tired to argue with Roxas, and Axel had already filled me in on hat happened after the accident. But it wasn't Riku's fault at all. It was mine. I was scared, so I clung to him, and when I saw the frame of the car collapsing in, I put myself in front of him to shield him. Protect him. Roxas thinks Riku was being a reckless driver and not concerned for my safety at all. But he was wrong. Riku always made sure I had my seatbelt on and that there was nothing wrong with the car before he pulled out of the driveway. Always.

And besides, Riku was the one who gave me blood when I needed it. If the doctors had operated with the serious blood flow I was experiencing, it would have failed.

Roxas wasn't as angry anymore. I think he even felt guilty after the nurse told my mom that Riku gave me his blood. But he's too stubborn to apologize.

Everyone came o visit me the day after the wedding. Axel and Roxas were there the whole time, and I couldn't help but notice how much Roxas seemed to want Axel around. Zexion and Demyx came, bringing me a copy of _The Little Mermaid_, and it made me sad because Riku and I always watched that movie together. But they stayed and watched it with me, Demyx singing along to "Under the Sea". I used to hate that song until I heard Dem sing it. He sings it his own way, in his own style.

Then Kairi and Naminé came, and while Kairi and Axel played Uno with me, Naminé took Roxas's hand and led him out of the room, saying that he needed to get some fresh air and that Axel would take care of me.

"Is Riku coming to see me?" I asked Kairi.

She and Axel exchanged glances.

"Roxas kind of blew up at him, Sora," Axel explained. "No one's been able to get a hold of him. Zexion went by his house this morning, but his mom said that Riku went right to sleep when he got home yesterday and hasn't been out of his room for anything."

"And he isn't answering his cell phone," Kairi put in.

"It wasn't his fault," I said, throwing down a couple of cards.

"I know," Axel assured me. "Roxas is a stubborn little asswipe, but he's got to realize that Riku would never do anything to hurt you. It might take a few days, but I'm working on him." He chuckled lightly, picking up two cards.

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Kairi's mouth fell open and then up into a devious smile, joining me in watching Axel squirm.

"That's adorable," Kairi said, throwing down a card.

"Shut it," Axel muttered, but he didn't deny anything.

* * *

"**Roxas, I can't wait for you anymore."**

He stopped walking and turned toward me, a look of confusion on his face.

"You'll never love me the way I want you to," I continued, glad that he couldn't see me.

"Don't do this to me, Nami."

"I was already doing something worse," I countered. "Holding you out of Axel's reach."

"Axel?" his eyes widened a fraction. "What are you talking about, Nami? What does Axel have to do with us?"

I shook my head, putting my hands on his soulders and kissing him lightly on the lips. "There is no us, Roxas. There wasn't going to be. I can see how much Axel cares for you, and I think that he's your other half."

"Sora is my other half, Naminé," he said, a slight smile.

"I mean… Axel hasn't left your side since he was assigned to watch you. He's put up with you like no one else can. And he's matched you, Roxas. He loves you."

"That's stupid," he hissed, pulling away from me. I sighed.

"I know it sounds stupid, Roxas. But it's true. You should see the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you."

"The way he talks about me?" a note of interest in his voice made me smile.

"The other day I overheard him talking to Saïx. About how even though some people might see a defenseless person when they see you, walking around with your cane in the dark, he knows you're not defenseless at all. That you're the most intelligent person he's ever known, and how your heart is in the right place with Sora. That you're tactful and you don't care what anyone thinks. That you're beautiful."

* * *

**I only put up with _The Little Mermaid_ because of Dem. **I have very dark feelings for anything Disney, actually. Don't ask.

Once we left the hospital – Sora would be let out in a couple of days – we went to try and coax Riku out of his room, but the little pasty emo wouldn't even speak to us. That got me pissed, and Demyx seemed visibly tense, as though afraid I was going to blow up.

"Hey, I want to pass by the old house," he said when he saw that I'd calmed down some. He meant the house on the other side of town where he lived before moving into our current neighborhood, before Larxene and before me.

"Sure," I said, knowing it would make him happy.

So we went, almost getting lost along the way, Demyx reminiscing out loud about the olive tree in front, the wall of jasmine. The calm blue of the paint.

The smile slipped from his face as we pulled up to it.

"This can't be it," he murmured.

The olive tree had been cut down, and the jasmine had been replaced by some very ordinary ivy, the house repainted yellow. Mustard yellow. The porch bore an ugly potted plant that looked ready to die, and the grass had grown, patches of it already brown. But that wasn't the worst part.

Sitting in the middle of the lawn top a mound of earth that was probably covering up the damage from the olive tree murder was a ceramic Moogle.

It was about the size of a fat three-year-old, the paint on it chipped in some places. It stood on one fat little stub of a foot, the other kicked out to the side, the opposite arm up in the air. One of it's wings had been broken off, and there was a spot of bird doo on the red puffball thing over its head.

Demyx parked the car across the street, in front of the park and just stared.

"How could they?" he said finally, sounding angry and sad all at once.

"Hey," I said finally, "Did you take the box of costumes and props out of the trunk yet?"

"No…" he said alowly, a confused look flitting through his eyes. "Why?"

"You'll see," I said, getting out and walking around to the back of the car.

When I was done, the Moogle was wearing a hula skirt and a fake mustache. Demyx smiled.

"Isn't that vandalism?" he asked.

"We'll call it 'creative vandalism'," I said. He laughed and made to turn the car on again, but I stopped him, reaching out and taking his hand, placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Zexion?" he sounded the same way I felt, hopeful and a little scared.

"Do you think your dad would be mad if we used the back seat?" I asked, my voice far more bold than I felt.

* * *

**- The Writer**

Oh, I am so pleased with that last line!

Anyway… Welcome, welcome once again to my wonderful fanfiction fatory. I have chocolate everything! Waterfalls, geysers, urinals, and even – (hands everyone a drool bucket)Allow me to present my newest addition: a chocolate statue of Axel and Roxas… in a very interesting position. (Thank you, **animeobsession**!)

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa, doopaty DUCK!

Review!

It will make a great Birthday present!


	10. Part Ten: Steps

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**! She and I need a thesaurus to praise each other. Honestly. You are amazing, my dear Dual. (And she made me pretty icons for my LJ! Whee!)

Thank you!

To **HyperFriend13**, who gave me Axel and Roxas for my Birthday.

To **Beatrisu**, who gave me chocolate statues of most of Organization XIII for my Birthday.

To **Animage**, who gave me a chocolate egg the size of my head for my Birthday.

To **forgottonmelodies**, who gave me a chocolate Keyblade for my Birthday.

To **Firey-Moonlight**, who gave me chocolate seeds for my Birthday. Now my fanfiction factory is full of chocolate flowers and trees.

To **animeobsession**, who gave me chocolate, poseable, naked Leon and Cloud figurines - they came with a chocolate love child Sora!

And everyone else who wished me a Happy Birthday and gave me chocolate things!

**Opening Notes: **So. I have put up a Valentine's challenge on my LJ. Go have a lookie. I have also finished my own Valentine's challenge – issued by **Hikari of the Moon** (see her profile for details) – so **_I Heart Nobody_** will be up late this week. Quit complaining about how short the chapters are. I hate it.

* * *

**Axel:** Hey, Zex, ya think Microsoft is pissed off about you yelling "Halo sucks" on national TV?

**Zexion:** I doubt it.

**Axel:** You know, Microsoft already took over Idaho and New Jersey. Maybe we take them on after this FOX gig.

**Zexion:** What?

**Axel:** Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Microsoft guys were here right now?

(_Guys in Black Coats arrive_)

**Guy in Black Coat:** We're Microsoft lawyers. Zexion, you're being sued for slander.

**Zexion:** Fucking Bill Gates…

_-The Ansem Retort, #50

* * *

**Started:** January 28, 2007_

**Finished: **February 5, 2007

* * *

**Part Ten: Steps**

**Zexion didn't even wait for me to answer. **I think I forgot how to speak. He just got out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door and helping me out. My feet were moving without my really telling them to do, but it didn't matter, because Zexion kissed me the second he let the driver's side door snap closed. I felt a moan rise up from my heart out of my throat and pulled him close to me, still held onto him while he opened the back door and pushed me down into the car. I'd only ever kissed Olette that time when we were Romeo and Juliet in the school play. And it had been nothing like this. Zexion was over me and up against me in places I didn't know were supposed to fit with another person. I lost count of the kisses and let my hands rake though his hair and soft over the back of his neck, down his back. I didn't know what I was doing. I hoped Zexion didn't know either. He pulled away from me for a moment to look at me, and I thought he wanted to say something to me, but he touched his nose to mine and slowly brought his lips back to mine. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and I felt that he had slowed down so that I could tell him to stop, if I wanted to. I wasn't sure what I wanted. Because when Zexion's fingers found my skin, my mind went pleasantly blank, and everything only came rushing back when my hips thrust forward, grinding against Zexion's, and we both gasped at the same time. Zexion seemed to hesitate, then broke our kiss, looking down at me while his hands slid around my waist and caressed the small of my back.

"Dem?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking me, so I pulled him down and kissed him softly. He moved against me again and I felt another moan escape my throat. My mind went blissfully blank again and I forgot that we were parked in front of my old house. I think I forgot my name. All I knew was Zexion's lips and his hands, massaging up my chest and warm on my knee, my thigh, the inner curve near my crotch. Once again everything came crashing down. I imagined fragments of broken stained glass, and reached down to stop Zexion from going any farther, but my body betrayed me, my hand over his went up. Buttons, zipper came undone and Zexion's mouth was no longer on mine.

I'm a musician. Rhythm is everything to me. Life had a rhythm. But the steady heat of Zexion's lips on me melted into the beats of my heart, and I wasn't able to distinguish one pattern from another. I cried out once or twice, out of time with the rest of the beats, and then Zexion's cheek was against my stomach, both of us breathing hard and deeply. I didn't know if there was a real name for what we'd just done. He looked up at me, his fingers shaking as he did the buttons and zipper back up, eyes searching mine. I realized he wanted to know if he'd done something wrong. If I was mad.

I sat up slowly, reaching out and sinking into his arms. It was a long quiet moment before anyone spoke. And it was Zexion who said something first.

"I love you."

* * *

**So I was stubborn.** But that didn't mean I didn't know how to listen. When Naminé told me what Axel had said about me, I felt a mental wall go down. Naminé didn't say "I told you so", which made things easier. Because I decided that I was going to pay attention to Axel. The way he was around me, I mean. Because something inside me tingled warm when Naminé told me Axel didn't think I was defenseless and weak. The way other people saw me. He thought I was intelligent. He liked that I didn't care what people thought of me. I felt a smile spread across my face and knew it wasn't going to leave for a while.

The day came when we were allowed to bring Sora back home, and I put on Sora's favorite shirt of mine (a gray one with "My Evil Twin Did It" in blue letters) and waited for Axel to come pick me up. He let me drive his car until we reached the main street, and I asked him not to turn on any music. I wanted to listen to his voice. The change in it was very subtle, but I caught it. It wasn't softer like Riku's was when he talked to Sora. It had more fire in it, especially when he said my name, and I caught my pulse racing because I was afraid of what it meant.

Riku had sent two dozen white carnations – Sora's favorite flower – and a lengthy letter of apology to both me and him. Sora read it aloud, but I hadn't changed my mind. I decided I might have if Riku had remembered to mention in the letter that he loved Sora. But this was left out, and even Sora's voice was disappointed. Axel's finger traced a line of numb fire along the line of my jaw, and he offered to take us both out for ice cream. Sora accepted right away.

"He does love you, Sora," Axel assured him once we were in the car. "I think he's just really beat up about what happened. He still thinks it's his fault, but once someone knocks some sense into him, everything will be right."

He put his hand over mine when he said that, and I knew he wanted me to say it was going to be right again between me and Riku, too. Axel wanted me to forgive Riku. Because he knew Riku was my friend, too. And he knew that being mad at Riku was killing me.

"Riku is an bastard," I said, and I felt Axel's breathing change. I smirked. "But if he gets off his emo ass and admits to Sora that he loves him, I might forgive him. Eventually."

Axel laughed and Sora hugged me.

* * *

**I said it again.** And a third time. Finally, Dem responded.

"You mean it?"

I laughed and kissed him.

"I mean it."

He just stared at me for along time, like he was trying to make sure he wasn't about to wake up. I hoped this was more like a dream than a nightmare, though. Then he smiled and squirmed a little in my arms.

"Uh… Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need…? I mean, you did it for me and all…"

He wasn't looking at me, which was rather appropriate, considering what he was offering.

"It's okay. I can handle it." I looked around, thankful the street was still empty, and saw the park public bathrooms. "I'll be back in a minute."

He watched me go with a look of relief and maybe just a little satisfaction. I flipped the Moogle off and disappeared into the bathrooms. There were some little kids in there, but they ran off when they noticed I was practically killing them with my glare. They probably thought I was a pervert or something, watching them pee. But I had to be alone because the stupid concrete Nazi pillbox outhouse had no stalls. I prayed to Buddha that no one would come in while I was jerking off and moaning Dem's name.

All in all, it wasn't the most romantic story of a love confession you've ever heard, but it was real.

* * *

It was mutually and unspokenly decided that Dem and I wouldn't mention this to anyone. But that didn't mean the intimacy had to stop. We were just going to let people figure it out on their own. Dem was overly shy, anyway. And I didn't talk to people – even our friends – more than I had to. They finally caught on around Thursday, when Dem was down because even though his dad and Clarisse were back from France, they weren't coming to opening night of _Death in a Courtroom_. Clarisse had insisted that her new husband accompany her to a dinner party at her friend's house. And Dem felt bad about being selfish about it.

"They just got married. They're going to be inseparable for a while," he said, trying to smile, but I knew he was disappointed. I kissed him lightly on the inside of his wrist, and that's when we noticed that everyone had stopped eating their lunch to stare.

It was Pence who shut his gaping mouth first and babbled out a hasty assurance that all of us would be there for him and he shouldn't be upset. There was plenty of agreement all around from everyone. Even Riku, who'd taken to following Kairi around like a kicked puppy and rarely spoke. Roxas was still mad at him, but apparently he was even angrier that Riku was being a wuss and not even standing up to him. According to Axel, Roxas would forgive Riku if he'd just stand up straight and tell Sora that he loved him.

Opening night went off without a hitch, and Marluxia announced to the audience that Dem would be auditioning for Juilliard the next month.

And he was working hard for it, too. Every day he recited bits of monologues he was preparing, and he had his best performances transferred from video to disk format. The only problem was his dad.

"He wants me to study business. He thinks I should consider acting a "hobby" and take charge of the stupid water purification plant!" he ranted at me one day after school.

"So tell him that acting is what you want for a career?" I suggested.

"I did. But even Clarisse agrees with him. She says I'm talented, but that I'll _never make it as a real actor_." The last was ground out with pure disgust. "I thought she was going to be _supportive_. _My_ Mom is!"

I shook my head. "But Clarisse is your stepmother. Naturally she's going to agree with your dad."

He pouted, and I firmly resisted the urge to kiss him. "I'm getting sick of her really fast, Zexy."

I smiled at the nickname. But Dem was right. Within a couple of weeks Clarisse did a comple 180 on us, convincing Dem's dad that Dem should drop out of the next play and focus on passing college entrance exams. She had the wooden floors torn out of the house and put in snow white carpet that no one was allowed to walk on in shoes or she'd throw a fit. She came along to the family business dinners and had more of a say in what Dem's dad with the money.

Everytime Dem came over to my house to vent about it, we drove across town with the costume/props box and did some more creative vandalism on the Moogle. But even though it made Dem smile at the time, I knew that I was going to do more than put a clown's bowtie and a thong on a ceramic Moogle to get him back to his old self.

* * *

**- The Writer**

And yes! Finally ze real plot will come into play in the next chapter! (I'm serious this time.)


	11. Part Eleven: Point

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**, because I asked her to marry me and she said 'yes'.

**Opening Notes: **Hmm. So. You know what a plot is? It's that thing that makes the story make sense. I don't have one. Until about the end of this chapter. Pray forgive and don't snub the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

**Sora:** This is all your fault! Do you have any idea what I've been through? 

**Naminé:** Sora, do _you_ have any idea what you've been through?

**Sora:** …No

**Roxas:** We don't have time for this. The longer you stay here, Naminé, the more danger you're presenting to the world.

**Naminé:** Who are you, anyway?

**Roxas:** Let's just say that I am what Sora was, or what he could have been. I can't explain it now. If you see a guy in red bandages named DiZ, tell him the password is: 13 points.

**Naminé:** 13 points. Got it. Anything else?

**Roxas:** Yeah. If you see a disembodied voice, tell him to go $! himself.

* * *

**Started:** February 10, 2007 

**Finished: **February 24, 2007

* * *

**Part Eleven: Point**

**I tried not to complain so much, but Clarisse was really pushing it. **I'd taken to purposely forgetting to take off my shoes so that she'd throw fits of the ruin of her beautiful carpet. When my dad was around, though, she at least made an effort to show she still liked Larxene and me. Dad insisted she come along to our business dinners, and the only good thing about this was that Clarisse paid more attention than I did, asking dad questions and letting me eat my meals in relative peace. The bad thing about these meals was that Clarisse fully supported my dad on the front that I should be going to a business school so that I could one day operate the company.

"You'll have a better future in business," she said, and even though I could see her point, and dad's, I didn't want to give up on my dream.

"Acting is a nice hobby, Demyx. And you're good at it, son, but it isn't going to support you," dad continued.

That was it.

Acting was not my "hobby". It was my passion, my forte, my future.

"I'm going to go practice for the Juilliard audition," I said quietly, excusing myself from the restaurant. They didn't follow me, but I knew I was in for it when I got home.

So I went to Zexion's house.

He pulled me into his arms the second he opened the door, nuzzling my neck. "Did the evil witch upset my beautiful prince?" he asked softly, and I felt my skin heat up. Now that he'd told me he loved me, Zexion didn't hold back anything he wanted to say. I was just thankful he chose to whisper these sweet nothings to me alone. I wasn't sure how I'd feel if everyone in school knew the things he said to me. I wasn't embarrassed or anything, but I liked to know that they were just for me.

"I need to be away from dad and Clarisse for a bit," I said, leaning into his embrace. "And I need to practice for the audition. Can you help me?"

"Sure." He smiled and let go of me so that I could come in.

I spent the rest of the afternoon there, reciting my soliloquies. Zexion was a patient and critical audience, helping me perfect lines and put more emotion into the performance.

Juilliard was in two weeks, and Zexion and Marxulia were coming with me. I was nervous and excited. This was my chance to get into the best acting school in the country. Every time I thought that I had to take a minute and push down the worry and self-doubt.

* * *

**I was surprised that dad wasn't getting suspicious about all the time Dem was spending with Zexion. **But then, it was obvious the conflict all three of them – dad, Clarisse and Dem – were going through on the Juilliard vs business studies situation. I'd already chosen the college I wanted to go to on my athletic scholarship, and it was going to be as far away from dad and Clarisse as possible. I was going to California. 

When I was younger, mom always sent me postcards from different parts of the Golden State, and I was amazed that there could exist a place with ocean, mountains, deserts, and snow all at once. And cities! I longed to see all the cities. Hollywood. San Francisco. Monterey. And the last letter mom had sent was from Los Angeles.

That was my own secret plan. I was going to go to UC L.A. and become a famous female soccer player. Mom would hear of me. Maybe she'd come find me and ask me to forgive her for abandoning me. Neglecting me. Sending me stupid postcards and letters when all I wanted was for her to visit me. I wouldn't forgive her.

I was going to show her how I'd grown up without her. I was strong and successful. Without her.

* * *

"**What light through yonder window breaks?** It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, fair maid, are more fair than she..." 

I leaned back in my seat.

"That was beautiful, Dem."

He blushed softly and sank onto the couch beside me.

"It's a common one," he said. "I need to be sure I'm the only one who does it like that."

I nodded. "I like the one from _Antigone_, too. But this one… your face gets softer when you say it. You become Romeo."

He smiled at that, and I knew I'd said the right thing. He got closer to me and tilted his head up, wordlessly asking for a kiss, which I gladly gave.

"I love you," he murmured when I pulled away.

* * *

Sunday morning was dark, the silver clouds gathering and crying great drops of water. I woke up late and noted that my mom was out, probably visiting one of the aunts. It was almost noon, anyway. I poured myself some cereal an poked at it wistfully, remembering the light touches and deep kisses of the day before, how happy Demyx had made me when he said that. 

I dumped the soggy cereal into the garbage disposal an hour later, unable to concentrate on anything but Demyx. I sat on the couch, perfectly content to daydream about being with him.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, wondering who it was.

The rain had completely soaked Demyx to the bone on his run from his house to mine, and I quickly pulled him in, wrapping a blanket from the hall closet around him and pressing up to him, not waiting for any words to pass before kissing him desperately.

"Zexion…" he said, burying his face in my neck. "Can I stay here for a while?"

I pulled back, tilting his chin up to look him in the eye.

"What happened?"

"Clarisse…" he muttered. "I've had enough of them. Dad says he isn't paying for Juilliard even if I get in, and if I go to the audition he'll disown me. So I saved him the trouble." His voice was stronger than I'd ever known it, and I just nodded and pulled him into my arms.

"You can stay here until you can work things out with him."

He shook his head.

"No, Zexion. It's more serious than that. Larxene told him about… us. He kicked me out."

I sighed, dropping a brief kiss onto his eyelids and guiding him into the living room. "You can stay here as long as you need to. My mom will be fine with it."

He nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"What am I going to do, Zexion? I'm going to the audition next week. If I make it, how am I going to pay the tuition?"

I thought for a long moment, then smiled.

"Let's call Pence."

* * *

**- The Writer**


	12. Part Twelve: Options

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**. And the Old Man Jenkins reference is for my two little sisters, but mostly Nen', for that time when we were high on chocolate milkshakes and discussing weird KH pairings: "Pence and the old junk-cleaning man!"

* * *

**Opening Notes: **Don't be angry with me! I have very full days as of late. School in the daytime, work in the evenings. I barely have time in between to pump out a few paragraphs. But I promise you, during my Spring Break, you will be flooded with new chapters and stories. Including the glorious return to the _Naruto_ and _Teen Titans_ fandoms and my grand entrance to the _Spirited Away_ fandom, which I am excited about. April 8. Mark it in red on your calendars, fools.

* * *

**Sora:** I have coconuts!

**Red XIII:** _Hey, that's great. Personally, I don't care._

**Sora:** My nuts are full of coco!

**Red XIII:** _Are… are you trying to make a sexual innuendo?_

**Sora:** Everyone loves my nuts –

**Red XIII:** _I get it. Just shut up about the damn coconuts!_

**Naminé:** Umm, what's this white stuff?

**Sora:** It came out of my nuts.

**Naminé:** I'm… I'm going to go burn my eyes out now.

- _The Ansem Retort_, #288

* * *

**Started:** February 26, 2007

**Finished: **March 9, 2007

* * *

**Part Twelve: Options**

**SusPence(dot)com went online at the beginning of my sophomore year. **It was part school bulletin, part gossip column, and part blog. Within a few months the whole school was reading it, and Pence was significantly popular for a freshman. Every week Pence put up random candid pictures and the odd video or two. In his blogs he wrote movie reviews, opinions on politics, and the occasional "Ode to Olette" entry. He had a good ear and eye for secrets, so the gossip column page got the most attention. A few times he got in trouble for it, but mostly he told all, never being completely biased.

Some big things had happened because of the site, such as practically the entire junior class skipping school the day after half the teachers showed up late to class because morning collaboration took longer than normal. The only reason Pence wasn't punished was because then the principal would have had to punish the whole junior class, too. Then there was the Riku Yaoi Manga incident.

But we don't speak of that.

Zexion made sure I got some dry clothes, that his mom was okay with me staying with them – she nearly choked me to death in her embrace, threatening to go give Clarisse and my Dad an earful – and then we sat down and called Pence.

Mostly he worked odd jobs, and when we got a hold of him, he was just finished helping Old Man Jenkins clear the garbage out of his back lot.

"I'll be right over," he said.

Zexion made me some soup, and his mom went out to rent us some movies. Pence showed up after she left, laptop in hand. He opened it up right away and started typing. He didn't even have to ask what was up, of course. Zexion mentioned something about me having an argument with Clarisse and Dad, and he managed to piece the rest together. I'd never for the life of me figure out how he got such good sources.

"The way I see it," he began, whipping the screen around on his Toshiba Tablet, "Dem has a few options."

The screen, which had been black, dissolved into a picture of me, faded, then displayed the copy OPTIONS.

"Number one: get a job." The words appeared on the screen, and Pence added, "But I'm pretty sure that's going to be a given, anyway." He smiled and shrugged. "Number two: steal the money." I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Steal?" my voice was small and broken.

"Illegal is faster," Pence said, not missing a beat before continuing. "Number Three: scholarships."

"I'm pretty sure we can find something to fit that," Zexion supplied. "My mom has a lot of Dem's performances on tape. We could send them into creative scholarship providers."

"Steal?" I squeaked again.

Pence smirked.

"Can you think of any other way to earn ten grand by April?" he asked.

I felt my whole world crumble. My future lies in the hands of this web gossip geek. And I was going to have to get a job.

* * *

**I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.** Maybe I was just jealous, angry, and scared all at once. Dad and Dem never argued like that. I had to choose a side, and fast, by the look on my Dad's face. I understood that acting, while Demyx's strongest suit and passion, wasn't going to make dad happy. So I stood by my dad and said he should focus on getting successful in business and forget about the stage and his boyfriend.

My Dad didn't even catch it until a moment later, when Demyx was staring at me with a "How could you?" expression.

That's when Clarisse started screaming. She called Dad an idiot for not seeing that Demyx's sexuality was a problem, that his company's future was in danger, and that he should have listened to her when she suggested pulling Demyx out of drama class for the rest of the year so he could pass his SAT's. Then Dad started yelling. At Dem. He said that things were going to change. Demyx wasn't allowed to see Zexion again, that he was not going to perform in any more school plays, and that he was going to start seeing a tutor for his college entrance exams. And that was final.

And then Demyx said, very calmly, that he would not give up Zexion. He would not give up acting, and he would go to Juilliard, even if he had to pay tuition himself.

"As long as you live under my roof —" Dad began.

" – Then maybe I won't," Demyx said.

"Then GET OUT!"

I ran up to my room, Dad's last shout still echoing, I barely heard Demyx say he'd come back in the morning for his things before the front door was slammed and Dad and Clarisse started yelling at each other again.

Under my bed was a jewelery box my mom gave me when I was seven, and in it I kept the credit card I was only supposed to use for emergencies. I'd never touched it before tonight. I got it out and turned my computer on, finding a train out into New York and entering the numbers in, one by one.

If Demyx was going to work up the guts to do something for himself, then so was I.

* * *

**Demyx looked adorable in my pajamas.** But the most important thing was that he was happier now that we had a plan, and I was happy that mom was going out of town to be with Aunt Margot so that Demyx and I could be alone. By now, he wasn't so shy about intimate things, and I, in turn learned how to touch him. Ergo, distracting him from any worried thoughts he was having.

"If I didn't have you, Zexion," he murmured, "I don't know what I'd do."

We fell asleep going over plans for the Juilliard audition and plans for tomorrow, when we'd go job hunting and by the county office so that Demyx could start up paperwork to separate himself from his Dad as a dependant. Pence figured it would be easier for him to get financial aid this way. He also said he was going to work out the illegal stuff, which made Demyx go pale again.

"I don't know what I'd do without _you_," I countered," but Dem was already asleep.

* * *

**- The Writer**


	13. Part Thirteen: Wage

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**.

**Opening Notes: **Oh, I can't wait for Spring Break! Do you know what that means? That means I am going to spend one day – 24 hours! – writing fanfiction. Only stopping for potty breaks! I will attempt what no other fanfic writer has ever even considered under the influence of any drug known to mankind!

Mwahaha.

* * *

**Marluxia:** All right, I found out what happened to Axel. According to Wikipedia, the Buddhist monks call it "Reverse Nirvana". Axel's mind is so full of evil and chaos, he's actually achieved total inner peace. Apparently, the only other person to reach Reverse Nirvana was someone with the initials 'B.M.'

**Aerith:** Okay, but what does it all mean, exactly?

**Marluxia:** Here's what it means: Axel has frickin' mind bullets! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!

-_The Ansem Retort_, #164

* * *

**Started:** March 16, 2007

**Finished: **March 20, 2007

* * *

**Part Thirteen: Wage**

**I was starting to see why people complained about work so much. **Work was not fun. Even if you did work at a nice place like Reno's. Reno, by the way, was Axel's older brother. I think I figured _that_ out five minutes into the interview. But at any rate, he was sympathetic to my cause and amused by my honesty. I started working immediately. And I mean immediately. Reno literally steered me out of his office, threw me an apron, and handed me an employee's manual and the café menu for me to memorize.

Within the first couple of days I got the hang of it, something which surprised me and pleased Reno.

Meanwhile, I'd taken what I could from the house and moved into Zexion's library. Every night we made the chaise lounge into a bed for me, but I always ended up snuggled against Zexion in his bed the next morning. He claimed I was a sleep walker. His mom made us breakfast and handled Dad and Clarisse, telling them that I needed time away from them right now, and she was happy to have me around. We'd already began the process of me declaring financial independence from Dad.

As for Larxene, she came up to me at school and apologized, then told me she planned on going to New York soon, to find her mom. I was happy for her, and made her promise to be there to wish me luck at my audition.

The audition.

I had only a few days to prepare, and the whole incident at home had put a serious emotional weight on me. But Zexion made sure I practiced every night.

"Remember, we're leaving for the city on Friday morning," Marluxia kept saying. He made me nervous each time he reminded me. We'd been working on my soliloquy for weeks, but in the final days, he noticed that I wasn't emotionally ready to recite anything Shakespeare. Shakespeare was all romance and tragedy. But that wasn't me right now, so we chose something angry from _Surgeon General's Warning_, the part where Alex goes into a rant that ultimately reveals the meaning of the play's title.

Sometimes, I found myself reciting it as I made sandwiches and poured coffee. A few times I'd hear clapping and look up, knowing it was either Zexion or Sora or Olette.

On Thursday, Axel showed up with a dog. It was a friendly-looking mutt, and I asked Axel if it was his.

"Pluto's a seeing-eye dog," Axel insisted. "I'm giving him to Roxas."

I grinned.

Sora had told me the day before that Roxas was now more ready and willing to accept Axel's feelings.

"I should make us some shirts," Roxas muttered one day when they came for turkey sandwiches. "You know: THE CURSE STOPS HERE or something."

Sora squirmed. "Roxas figures mom isn't going to be a grandma, what with us…"

Roxas grinned. "At least, not a biological one. That is, only if our two assholes suck in their pride and _make a move already_."

That made me laugh. The next day, Roxas came in wearing that shirt, and when Axel asked what it was about, Roxas just gave his wouldn't-you-like-to-know shrug and demanded Axel buy him a latte.

* * *

"**Go sit down and order something if you want."**

I took at seat at the bar and slammed my open palm onto the counter a couple of times to signal Demyx. Axel had been going on about a "surprise" all week and finally brought me to Reno's on Thursday to pick it up.

"Club sandwich," I said when Demyx greeted me. Then, "Someone should have told him that I don't like surprises…" as I heard the door swing closed behind Axel.

"Give Axel a chance, will you, Roxas?"

I frowned. All I wanted from Axel was undeniable, tactile evidence that he loved me. I _knew_ he did, but I wasn't going to make the first move. I had no idea how to go about it.

Demyx had just set my order down in front of me when my ears picked up the sound of rounded nails scratching tile, canine panting. My eyes widened a split second before something heavy and warm collided into me, knocking me off my stool.

"You got me a dog!" I yelled over the excited barking, blocking my face from the wet tongue.

"A seeing-eye dog," Axel clarified. "His name's Pluto."

I felt arms wrap around me, lifting me up.

"He's dead loyal and loveable, and he'll be able to help you out when I'm not around." He pressed the leash into my palm. I frowned, realizing that I didn't like the idea of Axel not being around. But I smiled through it and patted Pluto's head.

* * *

**I had to admit, I was a little afraid of what was going through Pence's mind when he decided that "Illegal is faster". **But if it was going to help Demyx, then I was all for it. Every day that Dem went to work at Reno's, Pence and I squeezed into a booth and made plans. By Sunday of the week of the audition, SusPence(dot) com had already launched what we tentatively called "Plan A".

Since Pence was part of the Drama Club at school, he had no problem setting up a Dramatis Persona Scholarship award fund, and three days in the count had gone up to $700 and some. There was absolutely no doubt that Marluxia would award Demyx the scholarship, so we were safe no that. By Thursday, major companies in the area had donated to the cause, and we were up to $2000. Things were looking good. And since Demyx was in the process of declaring financial independence from his dad, he would be eligible for financial aid as well. Even so, that only covered just under half of the first year's tuition.

I left early Friday morning with my mom, Marluxia, and Demyx, leaving Pence instruction to do whatever else he could.

Demyx fretted the whole way into the city so that I had to reach over and squeeze his hand every so often.

"You'll do fine, honey," my mom kept reassuring him. She'd bought him a new sweater for the occasion, a pale blue green cashmere thing that he loved right away.

"Thanks, mom," Demyx murmured. I had to smile. At first Demyx had been a little uncomfortable calling my mom his, but he got used to it.

"I don't think my mom would mind, anyway," he had said at last. She was in South Africa right now and unreachable by telephone, which was just as well because Demyx didn't want to worry her about the whole business with his dad.

"I'm sorry we can't really be there," I said for the umpteenth time. The Juilliard judges didn't allow friends and family to sit in on the auditions.

"It's going to kill me, Zexy," Demyx said. "I need you to be there…"

But I made him promise to do his best.

"You can pretend I am there," I'd told him, and it seemed to console him somewhat.

When we got into the city Marluxia and my mom went to go make reservations at a nice restaurant for dinner while Demyx and I were left to navigate the subway.

We got onto three different short rides, then I noticed that my wallet had been stolen.

"I'm never getting on a damn subway again," I muttered.

Demyx panicked.

"I don't know if I have enough money for a cab," he said. "And I don't know which bus to take. What are we going to do, Zexion?"

I sighed.

Demyx was counting on me.

I looked around the crowded tunnel, watching people of all different races and genders and ages swarm in and out of the metro. Then I spotted a bicycle, poorly guarded by a guy trying to kick the hell out of a vending machine.

I turned to Demyx and smiled.

He went pale. "Zexion…"

"Illegal is faster," I quipped, walking over swiftly and taking it by the handle bars. The buy only noticed when we were halfway up the steps, and he tripped over his feet as he pursued us, but only as far as the nearest Starbucks. Demyx clung to me, standing on the two trick bars coming out of the back wheel.

We had half an hour.

* * *

**-The Writer**

Oh, the SusPence!


	14. Part Fourteen: Stage

**How I Paid for College

* * *

**

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to SquareEnix. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

Demyx's lines are from _Johnny Meumonic. _

**_Surgeon General's Warning_** is ©**Dualism**.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast

* * *

_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**, of course! And for the amazingly wonderful **Beatrisu**!

**Opening Notes: **No. I will never get tired of Ryan O'Donohue jokes. It is D-day, fools! Expect updates for **Conventional**, **99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall**, and the first chapters of **Rules of Play** and **The Storm and The Stress** later on! I'll be on messenger all day, so drop me a line and some virtual chocolate.

Congratulations to **Beatrisu**, the winner of my Ansem Retort Challenge!

And now! The winning entry!

* * *

**Axel:** Sora, what the hell are you doing?  
**Sora:** I'm trying to see if this thing will fit.  
**Axel:** That quite clearly WON'T fit, it's too BIG.  
**Sora:** sigh No, it's just a matter of squeezing.  
**Axel:** Oh, I see. And just why are you trying to squeeze a pineapple into a keyhole?  
**Sora:** Because I want to see how Ansem reacts.  
**Axel:** Bad idea. Run. NOW! 

I chose this one over all the others because it leaves much to the imagination as you begin to read. I can't put pictures on these chapters – which is a shame – so I try to choose bits from Ansem Retort that don't require much visual. And of course, the pineapple won me over.

On to ze drama!

* * *

**Started:** March 16, 2007 

**Finished: **April 9, 2007

* * *

**Part Fourteen: Stage**

**I was in too much of a hurry to admire everything around me. **Zexion had abandoned the bike somewhere outside, leaving it to be discovered by the security guard we'd crossed, and dragged me into the auditioning hall. I was nervous as heck. Not only because I'd only been preparing for this moment for my entire life – okay, not my entire life, but at least since I knew I wanted to come to Juilliard – but also because Zexion's wallet had been stolen, we'd stolen a bike, Pence was probably right, and I was exactly twenty seven seconds late.

I know what you're thinking: Don't be so dramatic, Demyx!

But you're forgetting where I am and what my passion is. Besides, the lady sitting at the check in desk looks nothing short of extremely pissed that Zexion has pushed our way to the front of the line.

"Ryan O'Donohue?" she asked, looking from me to her list.

"Demyx Suzumura," I said quickly, handing over my audition card.

"You're late," she said, looking at me like the guy who probably stood her up on their first date.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry. Got lost."

"You're late. No audition."

I felt the world crash around me. Then Zexion pushed me aside and leaned over the desk and spoke.

"You can't do that to him. He's not even late by a minute."

"Not by my watch," the woman said, unflinching.

"Fuck your watch," Zexion muttered. "He's here and he's ready. Let him through."

There was a long moment of silence in which the entire line anxiously watched.

She stamped my pass and checked my name off.

"Dem!"

I whirled around and spotted Larxene running up the hallway. I waved.

"Break a leg, little bro, my Romeo!' she cried.

Zexion gave me a quick kiss on the check and pushed me toward the stage door, whispering, "I love you."

The last thing I saw as the door swung closed behind me was my sister and my best friend – my boyfriend – standing there, side by side, smiling at me. I felt suddenly very small in my new sweater, and Zexion's kiss tingled on my cheek. I walked forward out of the wings and gave an entrance bow.

"Ryan O'Donohue?" a voice asked. I squinted into the audience and spotted four judges.

"Demyx Suzumura," I corrected.

"What will you be reciting?"

"Alex's dialogue from _Surgeon General's Warning_, Act III, Scene i," I said, voice shaking.

There was a sort of muddled murmur. I couldn't tell if it was approval or something else, but I started in after a brief pause. It was going well until started in toward the middle, and I started losing it in the blinding light. I felt dizzy and hoped to Buddha that I wasn't about to faint on stage. I felt my energy waning and knew with dread that I wasn't putting as much anger into the words as I should have been.

"… I want… I want…" I was stuck on that line. I want… I want my dad to be proud of me again. I want a nice stepmother. I want Riku and Sora together and Axel and Roxas together. I want…

"…I want…" I was feeling dizzy and hot now, and suddenly all the anger and rage boiled up and out of me.

"I… I've had it with them, I've had it with you, I've had it with **ALL THIS** - **_I want ROOM SERVICE!_** I want the club sandwich, I want the cold Mexican beer, I want a $10,000-a-night hooker! I want my shirts laundered... like they do... at the Imperial Hotel... in Tokyo."

Silence.

If only the stage would swallow me up. I went from _Surgeon General's Warning_ to _Johnny Meumonic_. Yeah. My acting career was over.

"…Thank you," one of the judges said. There was another murmur, but I chose this moment to leave the stage, mortified.

* * *

**I was not a moping angsty emo. **While Demyx was busy reciting his lines and Pence was setting up that scholarship on his website (I gave $50, for the record) and everything else was going on, Kairi was nagging at me to quit being such a wuss and I was tuning her out and making plans of my own. 

Sora and I had a secret place in Gallagher-Osmet City Park, a sort of cave that we found one day while we were playing soccer with a bunch of our friends. Every now and then we went to go spend time there, once spending the night there when Sora's mom was out of town with Roxas. That's where I started. With a sharpened rock I carefully began scratch carving vines and flowers and stars into the stone. It took hours and days, and finally, I painstakingly carved an R, then I-K-U, then under that A-N-D, then under that S-O-R-A, and finally F-O-R-E-V-E-R.

I sat down on the cool earth ground, leaning against the wall, and waited.

* * *

**Demyx was in the city, auditioning for Juilliard, and I was sitting at home, nervous for him. **Kairi had called me earlier, and we had a long talk about Riku. I was feeling more and more depressed lately because he didn't want to talk to me, and he didn't seem well, either. He was paler than usual, as though he hadn't been eating, and he seemed weak, as though he hadn't been getting any rest. He even had a few cuts on his hands. 

I loved him. So much. And all I wanted was for him to speak to me again. I really didn't care f he didn't love me back. I just wanted to see him as himself again.

"Sora?"

I looked up from my history book to see Roxas in the doorway.

"I thought you were going to the park with Axel and Pluto."

"In a minute. I had to give you something first." He pulled something out from behind his back. It was a carambola, cut artfully in half. I took it carefully. Carambola were my favorite fruit. When I was little, mom told me a story about two lovers who twined their destinies together by sharing one.

Roxas grinned.

"Riku told me to give it to you."

I felt my heart jump. "Riku."

"He ate the other half," Roxas explained. "And he's waiting in your 'secret place'."

I smiled, taking a bite of the fruit and savoring the sweet taste running down my throat.

"I'm coming with you to the park," I said.

* * *

**As soon as we got to the park and Axel showed up, Sora hugged me and ran off in search of Riku. **I patted Pluto's head, muttering, "Finally." 

Axel laughed and handed me a Frisbee. He'd promised to teach me to throw it today, knowing that Pluto would enjoy it.

"Curl your arm in," he instructed, standing behind me and holding my wrist. I leaned back against him. "Then whip it out and release…"

I felt the disk sail from my fingers and heard it briefly zip through the air. Pluto barked and made a fuss, then came back to me, holding it in his mouth. I wiped the drool off in the grass and tried on my own, but it landed with a weird plastic thump only a few feet away. Axel adjusted my arm and helped me a few more times, and then I could do it alone.

Pluto barked happily and I heard his tail swishing rapidly to and fro. I laughed and threw the Frisbee.

"You little punk!" a woman screamed, and I realized that I'd hit her by accident.

"Sorry, Ma'am," I said, patting Pluto's head.

"That was very rude of you!" she snarled. I felt Axel's hands settle on my shoulders.

"He didn't mean it, Ma'am," he assured her.

"He did it on purpose," she insisted.

"It was an accident," Axel retorted. "Roxas wouldn't hurt someone on purpose. He and Pluto were just playing. And he didn't notice you crossing his path."

"He was looking right at me!' the woman screeched.

"I'm BLIND!" I shouted at last, tearing away from Axel and running away.

"Roxas!"

I ignored Axel and kept running, stumbling over a rock and rolling into the dirt. Pluto ran to me and began licking my face until I shoved him off.

"Roxas…"

Axel's arms were around me, and then I was standing again, his fingers running through my hair and dusting my clothes off.

"It's okay," he said softly.

I shook my head. "No… it's not. No matter what I do, I'm always going to be blind… handicapped. It isn't fair."

He sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No. It isn't. You're such a wonderful person, Roxas. You have a big heart. It isn't fair. But… we can't change it."

"I hate myself," I said quietly, vehemently.

"Don't you dare say that," he whispered. "You… you've got these…" his fingertips brushed my ears, "And you hear the subtle things that no one else knows about. You've got this…" a gentle tap on my nose, "To smell the roses." He laughed. "You've got these," he took my hands. "To feel… to make things… and you've got this…" I felt numb fire spread all over me at the bare touch of his thumb light over my bottom lip. "This…"

"Axel?"

"Don't blink, Roxas," he said. "You're looking right at me."

It seemed like an eternity, just standing there.

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?"

He laughed and tilted my chin upward, meeting my lips with his own.

* * *

**-The Writer**

Special Thanks to **Beatrisu** for her winning entry and for spotting my typos! Remember, send me chocolate!

Oh, and if you have a minute - and if have a place saved on your memory card where you're still Roxas in Twilight Town - go wander around the Back Alley a bit. I only noticed it the other day, but there are empty bottles of booze and marijuana plants everywhere!


	15. Part Fifteen: Shock

* * *

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion. This is going to be one interesting summer.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to **SquareEnix**. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**, of course!

**Opening Notes: **Ah yes. Shame on me. But anyway. We've got about 3 or 4 more chapters to go and then an epilogue. I'm so glad. I've been loving this story – the writing of it and the response – but other ideas beckon. I really want to finish _**Conventional**_, for one. And I've got almost all of _**The Storm and the Stress**_ written out – _by hand_, in my notebook – even. I have about two more weeks of school, and then I'm yours all summer. When I'm not working. Please note that this chapter will only contain Demyx and then Zexion's POV.

* * *

**Started:** April 29, 2007

**Finished: **May 23, 2007

* * *

**Riku:** I can't believe I'm doing this stupid show. So, how did you get roped into this?

**Sora:** I don't remember why I'm here. Actually, I don't remember much of anything.

**Riku:** You lost your memory? So are you some mysterious and dark hero who fights some great evil in order to restore your lost memories?

**Sora:** I lost my memories? Awesome! Now I can be all mysterious and angst-y and shit!

_The Ansem Retort_ #4

* * *

**Part Fifteen: Shock**

**I was having an emotional breakdown. **For months I'd been working at this, for weeks I struggled with that soliloquy, and now it was ruined. I was vaguely aware of Zexion's arms around me and his voice whispering that it probably wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Larxene had been there, too, but she could only stay for a little while, having planned to meet with her mother for lunch.

"Mom's waiting for us," Zexion murmured.

I didn't eat anything, and I felt horrible for bringing my gloomy mood to the table. Mom was nice about it, though, and Marluxia mostly ranted about how unfair it was, and how I would get another chance if he had halfway decent connections at Juilliard. Zexion didn't say anything much, and that's what bothered me the most, because I felt that he didn't know what to say, and he _always_ knew what to say.

We went for a walk in Central Park, and I tried to cheer up a little, but I kept remembering my horrible lapse from contemporary Tony-winning theatre to B-rated action sci-fi. What a waste. Maybe my dad was right…

We'd planned to stay the night, celebrating in Times Square and all, but I wanted to go home. Of course, we couldn't cancel on such short notice, so I consented to staying the night as long as we left as soon as possible the next morning.

I took a long shower, not even caring when the hot water ran out. It was Zexion who knocked on the door and telling me that I'd get sick that pulled me out. I dried quickly and put on just my pajama bottoms, too lazy and down to bother with anything else.

Zexion was sitting on his bed, reading a heavy tome, probably Poe. He immediately got up and pulled me into a hug when I appeared, making my skin heat up a little. He led me to my bed and we fell softly onto it, Zexion kissing my shoulder and stroking my hair. It felt nice. Nice to be loved and wanted.

"Let me sleep with you tonight."

I felt my whole body stiffen. "Zexion…"

"I just want to wake up with you in my arms."

I breathed.

"Try not to kick me off of the bed, then," I said quietly, burying my face in his chest.

I fell asleep quickly, despite the wretched knot of worry in my stomach, the stead rhythm of my best friend's heartbeat against my cheek. I woke up a few times during the night, always tangled up in his arms.

* * *

**I'd asked my mom for a wake up call, and I was the one nearest the phone at 7 the next morning.** Demyx's legs were in a sprawled lazy sort of toss, his arms loose around my torso.

"Hey," I shook him gently.

He made a noise halfway between a yawn and something else, shifting against me and trailing a hand up and brushing it over my left pectoral.

I dropped the phone, and Demyx stirred at the sound of the dial tone hitting the floor. He looked up at me, ocean green blue eyes a little glazed over with sleep, but aware.

I hadn't touched him since that day in the car, not really. Suddenly my body was very aware of him pressed against my leg, his breath on my skin. It felt so wrong when he was this vulnerable, emotionally torn down by the disappointment in himself.

But he sat up, lightly bringing that hand to run through the stray shock of hair that fell over my eye, placing one knee on either side of me, leaning down to kiss me briefly. I reached up and laced my fingers together behind his neck, subtlety returning the kiss.

"Zexion," he murmured, "I want you."

I stared at him for a long moment, silently asking if he was sure. He nodded once and repeated it. Carefully, I pressed a kiss into the hollow of his neck, pulled him against me and shifted so that I was over him, kissing him and touching with measured care, trying to find sensitive patches of skin. I felt him sigh with pleasure, he trailed fingertips down my spine. We must have spent an hour like that, memorizing the maps of each other's bodies with lips, tongue and palms. Amazingly, the phone did not ring again, and gradually Demyx became bolder with his touches and I sensed his anger from yesterday building along with a desperate need. I pinned him down roughly, meeting his lips in a long kiss that started out clashing and then slowed and became passionate on the edge of nothing. He arched up into my touch, moaned and let loose a strangely beautiful note from the back of his throat. He said my name at least a hundred different ways in the span of the next few seconds like a mantra, and I couldn't decide which I liked better or which made me want him more. I didn't want to hurt him, but when I carefully probed him to make the intimacy less painful, he drew away from me, panting, pulling me close.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Tell me that you love me."

It was as much a plea as it was a demand, a weak demand.

I pinned him down again, kneading the skin along his spine and whispering comforting things to him, mingled with dirty words and brief silences. He didn't push me away this time, and even though I knew it must be uncomfortable, I made room for myself and slowly plunged in.

He cried out so horribly that I felt guilty, but he only turned toward me, one ocean eye alive.

"Zexion..."

I dropped a kiss on the nape of his neck, pulled out and jabbed in again. This time his vocal was sweeter, less pained.

* * *

"Demyx?"

The air and the sheets gave off a heavy sort of smell that was musky and tinted with traces of the scent on my clothes and the signature that I knew as Demyx.

I shook him again gently. After I'd claimed him, we both took a shower and fell back onto the bed half dressed. He hadn't said anything.

"Demyx."

He opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Is that what it's like?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Is that what it's supposed to feel like? When you're with the person you're supposed to be with?"

I smiled. Our hands found each other in the tangle of sheets.

"That's what it's supposed to feel like," I assured him.

He smiled, too.

"I thought so."

* * *

**The week after Demyx got back from his audition, I had to take drastic measures. **The funds raised by SusPence had reached a total of $5000. I mostly had Axel and Riku to thank, because they were the ones that did the most advertising and begging. But then the bomb dropped.

The school guidelines, which had served me well in the past, were now turning against me. It was not against the codes to start such a fund, but it was wrong to design it for a specific student. On Tuesday, the school board seized the funds and put together a meeting with the PTA which I was barred from. In the end, they decided that since Demyx's father was loaded – unfortunately the papers declaring his financial independence hadn't gone through yet – he was not eligible for the money. At least not all of it. He was awarded $1000 and a very nice plaque, and the rest of it was given to some girl named Tara Strong, a senior at another school in our district.

"Now what?" Zexion asked.

We were sitting around his round dining room table, Olette on my right, Demyx on his left, Roxas on Axel's lap beside him and Riku and Sora beside them with Kairi and Naminé between us.

"Plan B," I said calmly.

"And that would be?" Kairi asked.

"Illegal is faster, right, Pence?" Sora grinned.

"Definitely."

Demyx groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Please, no bank robberies..." he muttered.

I pulled up a program on my computer. "Well, yes and no."

Olette leaned over and peered at the complex codes scrolling down the screen.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Axel asked, absently playing with a lock of Roxas's hair.

I smirked.

"Well..."

* * *

**- The Writer**

Well what?


	16. Part Sixteen: Legally

* * *

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery. On top of that, he has to come to terms with the fact that he may be in love with his best friend, Zexion.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to **SquareEnix**. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**, of course! And to all of the reviewers, because this fic has the most reviews out of all of my stories, and the most Favorites, and the most Alerts.

**Opening Notes: **School is finally over, and I'm looking at a few months of rest. Oh. Wait. No. I still have to work, and chances are, most of my free time will be taken up cleaning this house… Damn.

* * *

**Guy in Black Coat:** Well, do you at least have a plan?

**Zexion:** Of course. Axel and Larxene duke it out until they both get tired, and then hopefully they both get hit by a bus.

_(Long Pause)_

**Guy in Black Coat:** _That's_ your best plan?

**Naminé:** We call it "Operation: Who gives a fuck?"

-_The Ansem Retort_ #170

* * *

**Started:** May 25, 2007

**Finished: **May 25, 2007

* * *

**Part Sixteen: Legally**

**My dad had been CEO of his company for about ten years, and Vice President before that. **He knew the ins and outs of everything about it, and expected me to, as well. His company had never suffered major blows in the stock markets or in the public eye. I was pretty sure my dad was prepared for whatever flew his way.

That is, until I saw the program had pulled up on his notebook.

I almost smiled, thinking of the high-tech security firewalls and such my dad spent millions on to ensure that the company's private files were kept private.

"How did you…?"

"It wasn't easy," Pence admitted, still smirking.

"I helped!" Olette interjected.

Pence sighed dramatically. "Yes. I must give credit where credit is due. My darling Olette, closet computer hacker."

"So… what's the plan?" Sora piped up.

I looked at the code sequences on the screen and at the numbers representing my dad's stocks and company investments.

"I've been watching this for a week now," Pence admitted. "And with Olette's help, we figured out that some of the money is being drawn out…"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, "Isn't that normal?"

"Usually," Pence continued. "But even then I can trace it to stocks or investments or payments for damages or company purchases."

All of us stared.

"I know everything from the stock Mr. Suzumura bought this morning – _Disney_…" he snorted. "To the brand of toilet paper he puts in the office bathrooms."

"So where is this other money going?" I asked, intrigued in spite of the sheer panic I felt at my father's company in Pence's hands.

"For a few days we hacked into everything possible, and then it finally turned up in the bank where your dad keeps his checking account."

"So?"

"It wasn't going into his account."

There was a long silence, then Roxas spoke up.

"It was the French Poodle, right?" He'd taken to calling Clarisse that a few weeks ago, and it was her official codename to us.

Pence nodded. "My guess is that she either hired someone to do it for her, or she's learned how from all the business lessons Mr. Suzumura gives her."

I groaned. Our weekly business dinners. Figures Clarisse would pay more attention than I did.

"So… I terminated her account," Pence finished.

In the silence that followed, everyone seemed to realize how serious this was and exactly how serious Pence was.

"Isn't that… illegal?" Riku asked.

"Well, technically, what she was doing was, too. So in a way, I'm the good guy."

We all seemed to think about it.

"And she won't report it to the police or the bank, will she?" Kairi said. "Because then she'd have to answer to that."

"Exactly," Pence replied.

"Then we're actually doing her a favor," Naminé muttered.

"I sent her a false notice from the bank saying that her account was being terminated because she wasn't using her new married name," Pence finished. "And the money… is right here." He patted the laptop affectionately.

"How?" I asked again.

"You've heard of Paypal, right?"

More staring.

"You put he money in a _Paypal_ account?"

"I put it where no one would look for it," he explained. "Just over $12000 in a small company investment."

"Which is?"

He smirked again. "_Ultima Impressions_."

* * *

**Cid Highwind was perhaps the most known person in our community.** He'd worked odd jobs his whole life before opening up his own shop, so everyone knew him. He had connections everywhere and was treated as a special customer wherever he went. Every kid in our school knew his store and the bulk of his sales was from us, coming in every day to have personalized T-shirts, signs for games, and gifts for anyone and everyone we cared about.

My "THE CURSE STOPS HERE" shirt needed something added to it, Axel pointed out, and we were the ones who volunteered to go let Cid in on our little scheme, on the pretext that Axel wanted me to have "PROPERTY OF AXEL" screened onto the back of the shirt along the bottom hem.

Most old guys would probably throw a fit if they found out a bunch of kids were using his company to process several thousand dollars illegally.

Cid just made that grunting noise. "Hell,' he muttered. "I thought the numbers looked weird when I did the accounts yesterday."

Seeing as we could trust him – and believe me, Cid is the unofficial confessor of our community – we gave him more details, and he called Pence, saying that he would put the money into a special scholarship made out to Demyx on the condition that Demyx create a line of T-shirts with his picture on them and quotes from the soliloquies he'd done in the last few plays.

Demyx agreed, and a few weeks later the whole drama club had ordered their shirts.

* * *

**You'd think Demyx was our own personal celebrity after the T-shirt thing. **Even Marluxia wore one on opening night of the last play of the school year.

"It's kind of weird to see my face on everyone…" Demyx admitted over breakfast. The day before he'd made an appointment to finalize his financial independence. "Actually, it's pretty creepy."

He'd been a little withdrawn most of the week outside of his performances because he knew that soon the letter from Juilliard would be coming. He told me at least three times a day how he'd screwed it up, and no amount of comforting from me calmed him as the week wore on.

It was Saturday, and the next week was our last week of school – since we were seniors we would be out a good two weeks earlier than the rest of the school – so the mail came early. Demyx shot a pained look out the window when he saw the mail carrier stop at our mailbox.

I sighed, knowing that Demyx wasn't going to get up, and that he'd wait until after dinner to at least ask if there'd been any letter.

I went outside myself, retrieved the mail and started rifling through it. There was some of the usual bills and junk, and a postcard from one of the Aunts, and at the bottom of the stack was a large white envelope for Demyx. I put it in front of him on the table and waited. Our cereal was soggy by the time he decided to pick it up.

"Demyx," I said. "No matter what that letter says, you're still a good actor. I know you are."

He smiled at me and picked up a butter knife, carefully slitting it open.

* * *

- **The Writer**


	17. Part Seventeen: Tangle

* * *

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to **SquareEnix**. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedication:** For **Dualism**, of course! I don't know how you put up with me, darling love. I call you every day and rant about my work and my mother and the scary reviewers and the plot bunnies, and you hardly get a word in. How do you put up with me?

A VERY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY DEDICATION TO THE AMAZING **DELIGHTFUL SIN** AND THE WONDERFUL **SHADOWAILI**. I ADORE YOU BOTH.

**Opening Notes: **I am updating again because someone threatened to strangle my cats and drown my fish. The chapter after this will hopefully be the last chapter, and then there might be an epilogue or dénouement. (Today's Ansem Retort bit is in honor of Star Wars. 30 years.)

* * *

**Darth Maul:** Damn it, I'm leaving.

**Zexion:** What? We're already outnumbered as it is.

**Darth Maul:** Fine. I'll give you a pair of lightsabers.

**Zexion:** You'd really give me lightsabers?

**Darth Maul:** Why not? I have 100 of the damn things in the back of my car. I sell 'em to nerds.

**Zexion:** Star Wars geeks don't have money.

**Darth Maul:** Money? I get paid in organs, which I sell on the black market and to Burger King.

-_The Ansem Retort_ #22

* * *

**Started:** May 26, 2007

**Finished: **May 29, 2007

* * *

**Part Seventeen: Tangle**

"**What are those judges **_**on**_**?" **Roxas asked when I had read the letter aloud again for the fiftieth time. I was in.

I'd been accepted.

Poor Ryan O'Donohue.

"We were particularly impressed with your intense passion and projection. You have talent in the delivery and in commanding the stage," I reread.

"Now all we have to do is withdraw the money from the Paypals and put it into your tuition payment," Pence murmured, tapping away at the keys of his laptop. "Any volunteers for the next operation?"

Sora and Kairi raised their hands immediately.

"Pence…" I cautioned him.

"Oh, don't worry," he said. "It's just a matter of identity theft."

No one laughed.

Sora and Kairi exchanged looks mingling horror and deep curiosity.

I buried my face in my hands and moaned in absolute desperation. Zexion gave a light chuckle and put his arms around me.

* * *

**About ten years ago, a terrible storm hit the island. **Parts of the beach and a few beach houses were flooded. A handful of people died, and twice that many were injured. Among the dead were two children, a boy and a girl. Pence had his doubts about this part of the operation because he was superstitious – to a point. Using the identities of Haley and Hayden didn't sit to right with him, but it was perfect for the set up.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kairi asked for the tenth time.

"Don't worry about it," Pence reassured her. "I got their social security numbers – thankfully they weren't terminated – and I opened up a joint account in two separate Paypals last month. If there was anything suspicious, I'd be arrested by now."

Needless to say, this didn't comfort Kairi that much. Riku drove us to the bank that morning, and Kairi got off first, Riku pulling me back at the last minute to brush a soft kiss at the base of my neck with a whisper of "Good luck." I felt the heat rise to my face as he drove around, and Kairi poked me lightly to get me to focus.

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged, unable to help it. Riku and I as best friends was wonderful, but as more… I'd taken up permanent residence on Cloud 9.

The bank was mostly empty save for a few people depositing checks and a man over in the loans department, talking to a banker person. We sat down at one of the desks and Kairi said that we wanted to talk to someone about moving our college funds. It was surprisingly a lot easier than we expected, and within a brief fifteen minutes we had an electronic code to each of our Paypal accounts.

"Pence," I said as we climbed back into the car, "You're a genius."

Kairi handed him the folder with the documents inside, falling back into her seat with a relived sigh. "That was fun, and I'm glad we're helping Demyx," she said, "But Pence… I think I'll stay away from illegal activity in the future."

Riku and I dropped them off at Olette's house, and then drove to the park.

* * *

**Within the next week the second bomb fell. **Demyx was now only a mere step away from financial independence, and the $12000 was being electronically transferred to his tuition fee. First, the bank caught on to our stolen identity heist, and I was only just able to terminate the social security numbers and tie up a trail of codes to prevent any other hackers from finding out what happened. Unfortunately, that meant I lost one of the Paypals. Once again, we were in need of some serious cash. And I had no idea how to go about it.

"So… how are we going to come up with another $3000 in two weeks?" Axel asked. Roxas shifted uneasily beside him.

If any of us had money, I was sure that we'd pay up. But between us was a mere $900, and Demyx wasn't willing to take it, anyway.

"We can call your mom," Zexion suggested.

In the end, we decided that it was the best course of action, and we were able to contact her in Paris. She agreed to take the next flight out, and we provided no details, only assuring her that it was urgent.

The worst part was having to flush out nearly every program from my computer in order to keep us all safe.

But this was the last thing we could do. If Dem's mom couldn't help us, then it was over.

* * *

**-The Writer**

Pray forgive the briefness and crappiness of this chapter. I was rushed to update, and I really didn't want to make this the last chapter.

You would not believe how many chocolate statues, flowers, fountains, geysers, and things I have from this story.


	18. Part Eighteen: Irony

* * *

**Summary: **All Demyx wanted was to go to Juilliard. But when his father refuses to pay the tuition, Demyx finds himself caught up in a whirlwind of minimum wage, fraud, and thievery.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to **SquareEnix**. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedications:** For **Dualism**, of course! For **Psycho Rooster**. I promise I will review the next chapter of **_Reverse Eclipse _**as soon as I can! For **Draco's Worst Nightmare**, a dedicated reviewer.

**Opening Notes:** I'm so busy lately... and I have so many things I want to write. But I'm going to update this first.

* * *

**Kairi:** I got the telo-sphere like you asked.

**Zexion:** Good. I'm not going to last a day with you two without TV.

**Naminé:** Shhh. TV.

**Kairi:** You know, this is just like my fanfic. The characters are stuck in a dungeon and then they have wild –

**Zexion:** I swear to God, if you finish that sentence I will take a brick and smash your fucking head in!

- _The Ansem Retort_ #19

* * *

**Started:** May 31, 2007

**Finished: **June 19, 2007

* * *

**Part Eighteen: Irony**

**I woke up in Zexion's bed, my arms loosely twined around his waist. **I had to admit, it wasn't a bad way to wake up. He was still asleep, a rare treat for me since he was a pretty light sleeper and normally stirred just before my conscious surfaced to the waking world, depriving me of this rare chance to see him so peaceful. I sat up carefully, watching him for a moment before leaning down and sweeping a light kiss over his jawline.

He stirred, turning over and reaching out for me. I gave a little sigh and slipped back into his embrace, knowing that within a moment he would be awake.

I looked at the clock, noting that it was early still.

Warmth spread all over me, a strange happy sort of feeling. After yesterday, I thought the world would end. No money for college even though I had made it into the school of my dreams. But right this moment it didn't matter. Today was my Birthday. My mom was coming, and all the paperwork fulfilling my financial independence from my dad would be processed by the end of the week. Pence figured that we might just be able to squeeze the rest out of financial aid somehow. And there was the possibility that mom could help, too.

But above all, it was my Birthday. I was legal, dammit!

Catching the glint in my eye, Zexion grinned, sitting up and trailing fingers through my hair.

"Go look outside," he said.

Puzzled, I climbed out of bed and skipped lightly down the stairs, him following me at a leisurely pace. I opened the door and smiled.

The moogle stood there in all its ceramic glory, wearing a birthday hat and a pink tutu. Balanced on his pudgy raised arm was a little tray bearing a banana milkshake, two sugar cookies, and a little blue box. I carefully took the tray, moved the moogle so that he could greet people passing the house, and sank into my favorite spot on the living room sofa with my sweet Birthday breakfast.

Zexion sat beside me, smiling in an adoring way and waiting for me to open my present.

It was a silver chain, delicate weavings of metal twisted and braided. Looking closely, I noted that each of the many tiny and intricate links was a jagged or rounded heart. I marveled at it for a moment, fiddled with the clasp. Zexion reached around my shoulders and took the ends, fastening it behind my neck and drawing me close, whispering into my ear:

_"Each time you smiled at me,_

_My heart broke into a hundred pieces._

_Each time you touched me,_

_It broke a hundred times more._

_But when you said you loved me,_

_Each piece began to shine,_

_I wove my heart back together into this chain,_

_But no longer is it mine."_

"Did you..."

"I'm not that much of a poet," he snorted, "But yes."

I smiled, looping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a soft kiss.

* * *

**"You asshole."**

I felt him shift beside me, and I knew the expression on his face.

"Roxas?"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"What do you mean?" He put a hand lightly on my arm and I almost recoiled from the frustration I felt in it.

"Like a baby," I hissed. "You're always holding my hand and tying my shoes for me, feeding me and... you don't even _want_ me!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Roxas..."

"I thought you said I wasn't weak, Axel."

"You aren't," he insisted. "You're the sharpest, toughest person with the strongest heart I know. I love that about you."

"Well, then?"

"Sora mentioned that you were never in a real relationship before. I didn't want you to think I was moving too fast..."

I gave a half bark of bitter laughter, then grinned. "I wouldn't mind being dominated, you know."

I waited until he'd stopped choking on his own spit and was breathing normally again.

"Roxas..."

"Axel."

I'd made it clear that I didn't want him to tell me a hundred times a day. I only wanted to hear it when it was important. Since I can't see, my other senses kick in times ten on certain things, and being with Axel gave me constant surges of adrenaline that I wasn't sure what to do with. I knew he felt it, too, and it was even worse when his fingers strayed through my hair or along my forearm, because the numb fire left in its wake made my mind go blank and my heart speed up.

Sighing, I dragged my finger through the sand. Axel decided to borrow Reno's old car, a classic convertible with fins and everything, and drive us out to the beach. Since the country road stretching ten or so miles to the spot where we were headed was empty and the road wide, he let me drive part of the way. The spot was secluded from a sparse beach that almost no one visited except during the hottest week of summer.

A-X-E-L I traced.

Beside me, he gave a soft chuckle and grabbed my hand. Momentarily, I had the urge to pounce on him, but he was dragging my finger through the sand.

L-O-V-E-S-R-O-X-A-S

My face heating up, I pushed him away, grinning. There was a brief scuffle, and sand between my toes, shifting and tangling, and I was pinned in the sand. I waited, my eyes fluttering closed when I felt his lips on mine.

"In a few weeks," he began, hesitantly, "I'm going to Europe."

I shifted against him. "What for?"

"Lex offered me a job… pays really well."

I shoved him off of me. "Oh."

"Roxas!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "I want you to come with me."

* * *

"Out of everything we've done… you had to go get yourself arrested for moogle-theft?"

Zexion simply shrugged.

Thankfully, the owner of the moogle dropped the charges on the condition that we return the ceramic lawn ornament and stop "vandalizing" it. We loaded it into the back of Reno's car and drove across town.

"Let's make this quick. We've got to go pick up Dem's mom from the airport," I said to Riku. "I'm going to kill Pence. _Illegal is faster_, my ass."

Riku laughed.

Zexion and Axel unloaded the moogle from the back of the car and dropped it on the olive tree stump. According to Demyx, the owner was some crazy lady whose entire house was littered with little ceramic moogles and paintings and potholders and rugs. We didn't bother knocking on the door to introduce ourselves and apologize.

* * *

**Back in grade school, Dem played a role in our small school play, _The Wizard of OZ_. **I've always hated that movie for some reason. Maybe it was the Munchkins. Maybe it was the flying monkeys. Or maybe it was that part at the very end, where Dorothy, that naïve brat, realizes that she had the power to go home the whole time. I never really sympathized with her – if someone gives you something that supposedly has "magic powers", you'd better ask what they are, first. But when I saw that same look on Dem's face, I almost forgave her.

"He can't do that?"

"It was part of the divorce agreement. He has to pay for the school of your choice."

Pence had that look on his face, too. But it was more of the I-just-performed-illegal-actions-for-nothing look, rather than the you-just-read-eighteen-chapters-worth-of-crap-for-this. Even though that pretty much amounts to the same thing, I guess.

Olette and Kairi were in a fit of silent giggles. Naminé was in shock.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Easy," Pence replied with a half-sigh. "Dem has to sue his dad."

All eyes went to Demyx, who was clutching my hand so tightly I feared that he'd break my fingers.

* * *

- **The Writer**

Curtain call: Scarlet or ruby red, this fic has come to an end. Look for the very last chapter (an epilogue/dénouement of sorts…) as well as my LJ, where I will post the master list of all things chocolate that I received.


	19. Part Nineteen: Epilogue: Thread

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to **SquareEnix**. Seriously. Everything. Inspiration from Marc Acito, who wrote the book by the same title. (If you read this fic and hate it, go read the book. It's better. If you've read the book and hated it, you're weird. Go read the book, you fool.) Please note that my fic isn't a direct "to KH" translation of said novel.

_I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast_

**Dedications:** For **Dualism**, of course! Talking to you always makes me feel like writing, no matter how horrible I feel.

And I'd also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites.

**Opening Notes:** It's been a wild ride, fools. I've thrown cliffhangers at you and every other trick up my sleeve. But it's finished now. Over the past few months this story has gathered so many reviews and favorites and alerts that it makes my head spin. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. It makes me a little sad to know it's ending, but that means I get to move on to the next big thing, which may very well lead me out of this fandom. I have a couple KH ideas that I'm considering as well, but I'm still not sure. In about a week I'll announce somewhere that on my LJ is a master list of all things chocolate and things not so chocolate that people gave with the reviews to this fic.

* * *

**Started:** June 26, 3007

**Finished: **June 28, 2007

* * *

**Part Nineteen: Epilogue: Threads**

**Two days later I walked into my dad's office with Pence, my mom, and Zexion. **I'd only ever been there twice before. Two Birthdays in the past when my dad felt he should explain to me my duty to the company. The first time, I had been eight years old. The second time, I'd been seventeen.

Pence stepped forward and presented himself as my representative, and set down a thick manila folder on his desk.

"The first document you will see is a contract for you to sign stating that you have understood the violation of the divorce contract and your awareness that should you once again refuse to pay for Demyx's school after this meeting, Demyx is free to pursue further legal action."

I had to hand it to him. For a computer-hacking nerd with a fetish for illegal activity, he knew his stuff.

I think I was waiting with baited breath to see if my dad would actually take me seriously. Finally, he signed the paper and went to the next document, a copy of the divorce agreement, highlighting the section where he agreed to pay for my school of choice.

"I always hoped that you would change your mind," he said. looking at me for the first time in weeks. I shook my head.

"I'll repeat what I said last year," I said quietly. "Even if you did manage to persuade me to follow this business, only my head would be in it. My heart is on the stage. Please understand."

A long moment passed in which it felt like me and my dad were the only two people in the room. Or in the universe.

"I can't promise that I'll be happy with your decision, or that I will support you fully... but I'll try to be proud of you."

I smiled.

"I'm going to pay your tuition, but I expect you to find some way to pay for housing and transportation and whatever else."

"Mr. Suzumura," Zexion spoke up. My dad flinched slightly, shifting a glance over at him. "A friend of my mother's has an apartment close to the school, and as he practically lives with his fiancée, Demyx and I will have the place mostly to ourselves. And you need not worry about any other expenses. Demyx has enough to get him started, and after that..." sparing me a small smirk, "he has some work experience and should have no trouble finding a part-time job."

It was clear that my dad would probably never approve of Zexion, but it didn't matter to me. As long as he kept this to himself, I was assured that he wasn't going to try to command me anymore.

Pence directed him to another document, the billing statement for my tuition and the address and phone number of the payment office, and then my dad spoke again.

"I have to admit, I am proud of you for having the nerve to come here today with this, and for everything else. You're really a man now, son."

I think it was the nicest thing he'd said to me in months.

We walked out of the office then, and I had to ask.

"What else was in that folder, Pence?"

He grinned. "Not much. Just a copy of your papers stating that you are financially independent of him, your transcript and perfectly clean criminal record... and a few loose documents on his financial status."

Zexion smirked a little, giving a small chuckle. "No doubt he'll be wondering where all of his money went?"

"That's the idea," Pence said.

* * *

On my first day of drama class back in ninth grade, Marluxia said something that, later, seriously applied to that school year: "The production is like a piece of embroidery. On the surface, rich in detail and intricate with every stitch. But if you turn it over, you'll see knots and fraying threads."

Almost a year later, I'm attending Juilliard with a great start so far. The judges at my audition had admired my outright raw passion and stage presence, and I continued to push it with every step toward center stage.

Zexion got accepted to the university in the city, and we moved into the apartment. Both of us made sure our first classes started after nine in the morning so that we'd have more time to ourselves every night and in the morning. I got a semi-big role in the third production of our company, and it looked like bigger roles would soon follow.

Kairi and Naminé got accepted to an art school in another city – Kairi for poetry and creative writing and Naminé for visual art. They drove back some weekends and on holidays so that we could all get together.

Pence got accepted to a computer science school and quickly became recognized for his supreme encoding and system analysis skills. Only Olette is second to him, and last weekend he admitted that he's looking to get into law school soon. (No one volunteered to help him obtain the capital for it.)

Riku went to school with Zexion, and Sora followed. They live on campus in one-person dorms because the school won't allow them to share one. But Riku rarely enters his own room save to get clean clothes. The carving he made still marks the place in the park, and Kairi reasons that it will be a source of embarrassment – or pride – for their adopted kids in the future.

Roxas was wrong about Axel. Axel did want him. But he wanted him on a bed in Europe. They have a flat there, and while Axel works with Lexeaus designing sports cars (they're developing a model that will allow the seeing impaired to drive when accompanied by another licensed driver) Roxas sits at home, writing poetry and articles about Rome, Ireland, France, and Germany. He's been published in two national magazines already.

Larxene found her mom and they talked things out, each walking away with new respect for each other and a promise to call every weekend and write every month. Next semester Larxene will start college across the county at the best school she could get on her athletic scholarship.

My dad and Clarisse got a divorce, and now my dad is dating a woman who works for another big company in the city. She's a year older than him and not as pretty as my mom or Clarisse, but she's a performing arts enthusiast and drags my dad to every one of my performances.

* * *

Four years later and I wake up with sheets tangles around me and Zexion's fingers in my hair. It's eight o'clock in the morning, and neither of us wants to get out of bed. Zexion's skin is hot in the dim light of our room, and I feel him against my thigh. He kisses me, long and sweet, and I push him over onto his back, settling over him and reaching for his arousal. In a few hours, I'll be starting my last performance at Juilliard and meeting an agent from Broadway. Pence, Olette, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Naminé, and even Axel and Roxas will be there. But right now I just lean into Zexion's touch and murmur three words, and then three more.

* * *

**- The Writer**


End file.
